Together Always and Forever
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: REPOST! Sequel to The Beginning - John Cena and Trish Stratus. A fluff story between John Cena and Trish Stratus


The story in its entirety in one upload.

* * *

Chapter 1

_CRASH!_

"Shit!" WWE Superstar, John Cena muttered as he tripped over his own luggage. He caught his balance. He stayed where he was, not making anyone noise. He nodded his head. He moved his luggage over toward the wall.

He had just gotten home from being on the road with the WWE. It was late. He resided in Tampa, Florida when he wasn't on the road for work. The last few Raw shows had been in Florida, so he drove to all of them. He really didn't care about driving for long periods of time. It was nice to drive when he was flying to all the other WWE events and then back to Tampa or even to Boston, and then driving to West Newbury to see his family.

So John had driven home after Raw that night. He was good about not falling asleep at the wheel. He could fall asleep now since he was home. Since he got home late, he had just thrown his luggage in the foyer. Not being smart, he left his stuff by the stairs. He ended up tripping over his bags, because the room was dark. The light bulb blew to the light for the foyer. He had hit the switch as soon as he walked through the front door and—Poof/Blow—the light bulb blew out. He didn't bother changing it, because he was so tired.

After moving his luggage over toward the wall, John headed up-stairs to his master bedroom. He couldn't wait to crawl into bed with his wife. He hoped he didn't wake her by tripping over his luggage. She would give him hell for it. Yet, she might give him hell for waking her up this late at night.

"Oh, well," John said to himself. He was willing to take the wrath of Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena Jr.

Trish Cena woke up. She thought she heard a noise. She looked at the clock. It was 2:45 AM. She sighed. She sat up in bed and threw the covers off of her. She yawned as she stood up from the bed. She walked to the door and opened it. She jumped and gasped when she saw a person in the hallway.

"Shh, shh, it's me," John said.

Trish put her hand on her crest. She calmed herself down, relieved that her husband was home and no one else in the house. "John," She said.

"Yes."

"Why are you home? It's nearly 3 o'clock in the morning."

"I needed to get home to you, baby," John said. "I didn't want to wait until this morning to drive home."

Trish smiled. She grabbed onto his face and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

Trish laughed. She released John's face. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I woke you up."

"You did?"

"Oh, okay, maybe not," John said.

"What did you do?"

"I tripped over my bags. I left them by the stairs while I went into the kitchen. As I was heading up here, I tripped over my bags."

"Oh, I guess you did. I thought I heard a noise. I was getting up to check on the little ones."

John nodded. "Let's check on them together." He took his wife's hand. The two then went to check on their children. They stopped at the door to their oldest child's room, their son, Justin Trevor Cena. Trish opened the door.

Justin lay on his twin sized bed. One of the sides was pressed against the wall. On the other side, was a board of netting to make it so Justin wouldn't fall off his bed. It was to help him get used to being in a regular and still feel safe like he was in a crib. Trish walked into the room. She went over to her son. She gave him a kiss on the forehead. Justin stirred. He settled back to sleep. She walked out of the room then.

John closed the door, quietly. Trish headed to the room next to Justin's. She opened the door to her and John's daughter, Belinda Elizabeth Cena. She walked in and over to her daughter's crib. She kissed her hand and then touched her daughter's cheek with it. Belinda moaned and stirred. Trish smiled. She waited. Belinda stayed asleep. She walked over to John then.

"Come on, let's go to bed," Trish said.

John nodded. He closed his daughter's bedroom door. He loved his kids and he was glad to be home, but he was tired and wanted to go to bed. There would be time to show them love tomorrow or more like in six hours, less or even more.

Trish was able to sleep, because she had her husband next to her. John was able to sleep, because he was home, in his own bed and with his wife, the love of his life.

Chapter 2

The next day, John woke up to something being dumped on him. He groaned. He lay on his stomach. He flipped over to his side to see what had been dumped on him. He saw all his dirty clothes from when he had been on the road with the WWE that past weekend and Monday. He flipped to his other side and saw Trish. She had a smile on her face.

"Good morning, sunshine," She said.

John returned a smile. "Morning." He got out of bed. He grabbed onto his wife, hugging and kissing her. "Was it necessary to dump my dirty laundry on me?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Yes," Trish replied with a grin.

"Okay, then you can clean it up again and wash it all for me too."

"Ooh." She pushed him away from her. "Don't turn him into the housewife that I am, mister."

"I'm kidding, baby. I'll do my own laundry." John lightly grabbed onto her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Mommy," Justin shouted.

John pulled away from Trish with a smile. She returned it. Justin came running into his parents' room. He stopped suddenly. He looked to see who the person was with his mom.

"Hey there little man," John said.

"Daddy!" Justin squealed. He ran over to his father. John smiled. He quickly picked up his son once he was in reach. He then gave him a hug.

"How's my little guy?" John asked.

"Fine," Justin replied.

"That's good. Were you a good boy for your mommy while I was away?"

Justin nodded his head.

"Good. I think someone deserves a special treat then."

"Yay," Justin said.

Trish smiled. "I'm gonna go get Belinda."

"All right," John said. Trish walked out of the room. "Let's say you and I go get some breakfast, huh?"

"OK," Justin said.

"Okay." John walked out of the room then, carrying his son. He headed down-stairs to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, he placed Justin in his high chair. "How about some cereal, Bud?"

"Cheerios!" Justin said.

"Cheerios it is." John fixed a bowl of cereal for his son.

Trish came into the kitchen with Belinda then. She was ten months old, fifteen months younger than her older brother.

"There's my little girl," John said.

Belinda got excited at the sight of her daddy. Trish smiled. She gave Belinda to John. John took her while Trish gave Justin cereal.

"Here you go handsome," Trish said.

"Thank que," Justin said.

"You're welcome, baby." She kissed him on top of the head then. Justin began to eat his cereal.

"You are the sweetest thing," John said holding Belinda in the air. He then brought her back down and into his arms, kissing her cheek.

Trish smiled at her husband and daughter. Belinda was the female version of John in looks. She had his light brown hair and blue eyes. Justin had light brown hair too, but his mother's hazel eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to go get dressed," John said.

"Will you put Belinda in her high chair? I'll fix her breakfast now."

"Yes, I will."

John placed his daughter in her high chair, which was next to Justin. He headed out of the kitchen and up-stairs. Trish fixed her daughter's breakfast. She sat down with Belinda then and fed her.

"Yummy," Trish said as Belinda ate the food from the spoon her mother fed her.

"All gone," Justin said a few minutes.

Trish looked at her son. "You're all done?"

"Yes," He replied.

"Okay. Do you want some juice?"

"Apple!"

"Okay, coming up."

Trish set the bowl which contained Belinda's breakfast on the table. She stood up and picked Justin's bowl from his cereal up. She put the dish in the sink.

"Okay, Daddy's back," John said coming into the kitchen.

"Will you finish feeding Belinda her breakfast, please?" Trish asked her husband.

"Yeah." He sat down where Trish had. He grabbed Belinda breakfast from the table. He then began to feed her.

Trish walked over to Justin. "Here's your juice, baby."

"Thank que." He took his sippee from his mother and began drinking his apple juice.

"Do you want out of your high chair?"

Justin nodded.

"Okay." Trish pulled the tray from Justin's high chair. She stood on her tippie toes over John, trying to put the tray on the table. John grabbed it from her placed it on there for her. "Thank you," She said. She lifted Justin from his chair and placed him on his feet.

Justin wondered over to the corner of the kitchen where there was a little table for him to sit at while his parent or parents were in the kitchen. He went to color.

"Breakfast, John?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I'll have some toast, please," He replied.

"Okay." Trish went to make her and John toast then.

After everyone had had their breakfast, John got Justin dressed. The two then went into the living room to play with Belinda. Trish did housework. It was easier to do housework when John first came home, because he kept the kids content for hours.

After everyone had lunch, the kids were put down for their afternoon nap.

"The kids are down for their naps," John said walking into the living room.

"Good," Trish said. She sat on the sofa, watching TV. John went over and sat down next to her.

"I can now give you all of my attention," He said nibbling on her earlobe.

"Mm," Trish said. She moved from her seat on the sofa and onto John's lap, straddling his waist. She kissed him passionately. Her tongue slipped into his warm moist mouth. His arms wrapped around her.

Trish suddenly found herself on her back. John lips moved to her neck where he nibbled and kissed at the skin. A moan escaped Trish's lips. Her hands slipped under John's shirt and over his back, feeling his perfect muscles there. John's hands moved to Trish's sides. He started tickling. Trish burst out laughing.

John smiled to himself. He pressed his lips slightly against her neck and began blowing. It sounded like he was making farting noises against her neck.

"John," Trish giggled. She tried to push him off of her. John laughed. He looked at Trish. She gave him a look. "What a way to kill the mood," She said.

"Oh, come on. I was having fun."

"Yes, but we haven't been together in like four days. That is four long, lonely days."

"You had the kids here with you. I was the lonely one over those four days," John said.

Trish glared at him.

"I'm kidding, baby," He replied with a chuckle. "I know what you mean."

"Do you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do. I didn't have my beautiful, hot, and sexy wife to keep warm with my arms. Those were some long, cold, lonely nights without your warm body."

Trish giggled. "Same with yours." She wrapped her arms arm him and legs around his back. John smirked at her. "I can keep you warm now." His smirk grew bigger. He kissed her and slipped his tongue into her open, awaiting mouth.

Chapter 3

"1…2…3," John counted as he pretended to be a referee.

Trish laughed. The two were both on the floor of the living room. She lay on her back, holding onto Belinda. John was at their side. Trish had pretended to have a wrestling match with Belinda. John was the referee for the match.

"Here is your winner Belinda Cena," John said.

"Yay!" Justin said clapping. He was on the sofa in the living room.

John and Trish smiled. Trish sat up. "No, it's Belinda Stratus," She corrected.

"Belinda Stratus?" John asked.

"Yes, Belinda is going to continue the Stratusfaction when she gets into the WWE to be a diva."

John smiled. "Well, Justin will continue the Cena legacy for me. Won't you buddy?" He looked at his son. Justin looked at his dad. "You're going to be WWE Superstar like me when you're all grown up, right?"

"Yeah," Justin said.

"And you'll be the top dog like me too?"

"Yeah, yeah. Champion!"

"WWE and World Heavyweight Champion, because I've been both."

"I be both an other champions."

"Well," Trish said getting her husband's attention. John looked at her. "Belinda is not only going to beat my number of being WWE Women's Champion seven times, but she is also going to WWE Divas' Champion."

"Belinda an me be best," Justin said.

John and Trish smiled. They looked at their son.

"You and Belinda are going to be in the WWE together?" Trish asked. Justin nodded. "You'll be a good big brother and protect your little sister from all those other superstars that might want to be with her?"

"Be wit her?"

"Yes, like mommy and daddy are with each other," John said.

"Me protect lil' sister!"

"Good," Trish said.

"It's me turn now."

John smiled. "Bring it on little dude."

Justin smiled. He got down from the sofa. He ran over to his father. John held his arms. He grabbed onto his son once he was in reach. John then fell on his back.

"Oh, Cena's down," Trish said. "John Cena is down! Pin him Justin!"

Justin hugged John. John kept his shoulders on the floor.

"1…2…3," Trish said. "_Ding-ding_! We have our winner, Justin "J.T." Cena!"

"Yay, I win!"

"Yes, you do," John said sitting up. "Now attack, Mommy."

"No! Not with Belinda in my arms," Trish said. She quickly got up from the floor. She went over to the playpen and placed Belinda in it. She went back over to her husband and son then. Both John and Justin went after her then.

Trish gave a laugh as John started tickling her. It was her weakness.

"Tickle Mommy," John said. Justin started tickling his mother too.

"No…fair," Trish said between giggles.

John stopped tickling Trish. He started tickling Justin. Justin laughed as he stopped tickling his mother. Trish tickled Justin with her husband. Justin continued laughing as his parents tickled him.

"Good night, Justin," Trish said as she tucked him into bed.

"Night, Mama," Justin said.

Trish sat down next to the top of his bed. She gave her son a kiss on the forehead. He closed his eyes. She stroked his hair, helping him go to sleep. Once she knew he was asleep, she stood up. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room. She closed the door quietly behind her. She went into Belinda's room. John had put her to bed half an hour ago.

Belinda lay sound asleep on her back in her crib. She looked peaceful. She smiled. She kissed her hand and placed it to Belinda's cheek. Trish couldn't bend down to kiss her, because of the railing of her crib. Trish walked out of the room, closing the door quietly. She walked to her and John's bedroom. She closed the bedroom door.

John was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was flipping through channels on the TV with the remote in his hand.

"Justin is asleep. I checked in on Belinda and she's okay," Trish said.

"Good," John said still flipping through channels. He came to ESPN.

"I'm going to go take a bath."

"Okay."

Trish went and stood in front of the TV. She placed her hands on her hips, giving her husband a look. He looked right at her. "What?" He asked.

"Are you ignoring?"

"No, I heard you. You're going to take a bath."

"Yes, I'm going to take a bath."

"Yes, I got that, babe," John said. "Now please move."

Trish rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms over her crest then, glaring at John. "What?" He said getting aggravated.

"Oh, forget it," She said. She walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She started the water to the bathtub then, the very large bathtub in her and John's bathroom.

_Men_, Trish thought. She held her hand under the water checking the temperature of the water. It was a little hot. She adjusted it. Waited a few moments, she placed her hand back under the water again. It was good enough for her. She clogged the tub and it filled with water. She put some of her favorite bath wash into the tub. She moved her hand around in the water to help it get a little soapy. She dried her hand off and took her clothes off. She climbed into the tub and sat down, enjoying the warm water against her skin.

John took his head. He knew Trish was pissed about him. She was, because she wanted him to join her in the bath. He had planned on it when she said she was going to take a bath. He didn't think she would try to get him to join her in the tub. He thought she would mention it and then just go into the bathroom. Well, he was wrong. He was still going to join her, though. He just needed Trish to get into the tub and enjoy the bath for a few minutes, relaxing and forgetting about him blowing her off.

Trish sighed. She heard the bathroom door open. She didn't bother looking at John. _Glad to see he took the hint, finally_, she thought.

"How's water?" John asked.

"Fine," Trish said, still not looking at him. She ignored him.

John smiled to himself. He took his clothes off and got into the tub with her. She still ignored him, knowing he was in the tub with her. Their fronts were facing each other. Trish just had her eyes clothes.

John moved over to his wife. He touched her legs, running his hands up them. He saw a small smile appear on his wife's lips. He grinned. He continued to move his hands up her legs. He moved one between her thighs, touching her. A moan escaped Trish lips. She opened her eyes. She found John right in her face, his blue eyes looking into hers with a grin, plus an actual grin on his lips.

"I had planned on coming in here all along," John said. "I just thought you'd come in here and get into the tub, and then I'd come in and join you."

Trish grinned. "Well, since you're here."

John smirked. He kissed her passionately. Her arms wrapped around him. He grabbed onto Trish, switching their spots. He was sitting with his back against the tub, while Trish sat in his lap.

Chapter 4

CRASH! _Trish woke up. She lay in her own bed at home. The spot next to her was empty. She shook her head. She lay back down._

BANG!

_Trish sat straight up again. She looked at the clock. It was a little after 1:30 in the morning. It was a late Sunday night, very early Monday morning. There was no way that noise was from John._

_Trish got out of bed to investigate. She grabbed her robe and put it on over her low-cut spaghetti strap cotton nightgown that was a little too short. She walked over to the bedroom and opened it. She went down-stairs. When she came down the stairs and into the foyer, she saw the vase of flowers from a small table on the floor. The glass vase had shattered everywhere._

"_Oh, God," Trish thought. "Someone's in the house."_

_She heard a laugh then. She looked over and saw a male figure in the living room doorway. She took off running. The person followed her. As soon as she got to the top of the stairs, the person grabbed her leg. She fell right to the floor, face first. She made a loud thud when she fell._

_The person turned Trish over and onto her back. He crawled on top of her, pinning her legs down._

"_No!" Trish shouted, using all her strength trying to push the guy off of her. _

"_Mommy!" Justin yelled._

Trish sat up in bed then.

"Mommy!" Justin shouted.

Trish had just had a dream. She threw the covers off of her. She got out of bed. She went out of her room and to Justin's room.

"It's okay, baby, I'm here," She said walking into his room.

Justin sat up in his bed. He was crying. Trish went right over to him.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Scary dream," He replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby." Trish hugged her son then. "I'm here. You're okay. We're both okay."

Trish was relieved she had just been having a dream. Her dream had probably occurred, because of the movie she had watched earlier that night after she put Justin to bed. She had watched the Lifetime Original movie Panic Button with Holly Marie Combs. Her dream was similar to Holly's character Kate finding a shatter vase with flowers on the floor and then seeing an intruder in her house, who then rapes her. Kate's husband was out of town at the time too, on business.

Trish stayed with Justin until he went back to sleep. She checked on Belinda. Belinda was fine. Trish went back into her room then. She picked up the phone from John's nightstand. She listened for a dial tone. She then called someone.

John groaned at the sound of his cell phone. He looked at clock. It was 2 in the morning. He flipped the light on of his hotel room. He groaned at the light. He grabbed his cell phone. The ringtone playing was set for when Trish called him from her own cell phone or their home phone. He looked at the ID and saw it was the home phone.

"Trish," John said answering his phone.

"Hey," She said.

"What's up, baby? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, both Justin and I had bad dreams. Mine was caused from watching a movie earlier tonight."

"What movie?" John asked.

"That Lifetime movie Panic Button that I like."

"Yeah, well, I don't blame you for having a dream after watching that movie. I remember watching it with you once."

"Yeah," Trish said. "But I just wanted to call and hear your voice too."

"Yeah, well, you know we have an alarm system, baby. A good one too. I have to make sure my wife and kids are safe while I'm gone."

"I know. I feel safer when you're here, though."

"I know, baby. I'll be home in a few days, though."

"I want you home and in bed with me."

"In bed with you, huh?"

Trish chuckled. A smile formed on her lips then. "Yes, I want you in bed with me. We could be in bed doing anything. We could be holding each other and sleeping, holding each other and making out, or fooling around or getting Stratusfied."

John laughed. "I love Stratusfaction."

"I know you do. You love it so much that I got two kids out of it."

John laughed again. "Yeah, those were a couple of crazy nights."

"We've been lucky on our last few crazy nights too."

"Well, you've both done our job for protection."

"Yes."

"Okay, I really need more sleep, baby," John said. "How about I call you when I wake up?"

"Okay. Yeah, I should try to go back to sleep too. Justin will be up at the crack of dawn, hungry, a long with Belinda."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you in a bit."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Trish. Bye."

"Bye," Trish said. She hung up the phone. She sighed. She grabbed something from the top draw of her nightstand. She pulled out a bottle of John's cologne. She sprayed it on his side of the bed. She inhaled the sweet familiar scent of him and felt comfort. She put the cologne back in the draw and closed it. She then cuddled up close to his side of the bed. She closed her eyes, smelling the scent of John still. Before Trish knew it, she was asleep and she was dreaming sweet dreams of her and John together and with their children.

Chapter 5

Two weeks later, on Wednesday, John came home. The WWE had been doing a tour over in Europe. He didn't tell Trish when he'd be coming home after the tour in Europe. He wanted to come home to her when she was still sleeping. He did that by getting home sometime after 1:30 in the morning.

_It's good to be home_, He thought. He closed the front door behind him, locking it. He then reset the alarm for the security system. He had learned to be quick about getting to the code pad for when the alarm went off when he first came home late at night. He hoped the alarm going off didn't wake Justin or Belinda. He really didn't care about waking Trish, because he was going to wake her up anyway.

John walked further into the foyer. He put his luggage up against the wall. He took his shoes off, along with his socks. He then headed up-stairs. He went into Justin and Belinda's room checking in on them. They both sleeping peacefully. Belinda wouldn't be needed to be taken care of for a few hours. She wouldn't cry for those few hours.

John snuck into his and Trish's room. He closed the door behind him, quietly. He stripped down to his boxers and carefully crawled into bed with Trish. He moved toward her and pressed his lips against hers.

Trish felt a pair of lips against hers. She thought she was dreaming, because she knew the lips were John's. She knew by the way he kissed her. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue slip inside. John moved his tongue around her mouth, tasting her. She tasted so good.

Trish moaned. She dreamt of John's hands on her body. She felt them both under her shirt and on her breasts.

"Wake up, beautiful," He whispered into her ear suddenly. He nibbled on her earlobe then.

Trish opened her eyes. She became aware of someone in bed with her. "John?" She whispered.

"Yeah," He replied.

"You're home?"

"Yes."

"Hmm..." Trish said. A smile popped on her lips. She grabbed onto John's face. Her greedy tongue pressed against his lips, begging for entrance. John gladly opened his mouth, letting her tongue in. She slipped her tongue inside and moved it around, tasting him.

John began moving his tongue with hers. He moved onto his back, pulling his wife on top of him. She straddled his waist with her strong legs. His hands went back under her shirt, feeling her breasts. She moved her hands over his crest and abs. He pulled away from her lips. He pulled on her shirt. Trish lifted her arms over her head as John pulled her shirt off. He tossed it to the floor.

Trish let a moan out as he began sucking on one of her breasts. She ran her hands through his hair. "I missed you," She moaned.

"Tell me how much," John said. He moved Trish back onto his back. He threw the covers off of them.

"So much," Trish replied.

"How much is so much?" He pulled off her pajama pants then. Tossing them to the floor, he slipped a hand between her thighs.

"So much that I dreamt of you every night you were gone," She moaned.

John smiled. "I dreamt of you every night I was gone too."

"I wanted you every night you were gone."

"Do you want me now?"

"Yes."

"How badly do you want me?" John asked. He pressed his hand further up between her thighs.

"So badly. Make love to me until the sun comes up, please," Trish replied.

"Your wish is my command."

"Its not a wish, its a demand!"

John chuckled. "Your demand will be satisfied." He kissed her passionately, slipping his boxers off. He slipped himself inside of her. She moaned, wrapping her arms around him. He moved at a slow pace at first, but soon moved faster and harder at a pace Trish liked. Her legs soon wrapped around his back. Her arms tightened around him, holding him tighter to her.

They both had missed each other a lot and were glad to be with one another.

Chapter 6

"Mommy," Cried Justin a few hours later.

"There goes Justin," Trish said as John kissed her body.

John looked at his wife. She climbed out of bed, grabbing her robe and putting it on. He knew there was disappointment in her voice. "What's wrong, Trish?"

"It's Justin. He's been having nightmares for the last two weeks. I think they're because you were gone."

John nodded his head. He got out of bed. "I'll take care of him then. He'll be happy to know I'm home."

Trish nodded.

"Mommy!"

"Hold on, baby," Trish shouted.

John found his boxers on the floor and put them on. He left the room and headed to Justin's room.

"Waah!" Belinda cried then.

Trish sighed. She headed to Belinda's room. She was just waiting for Belinda to start crying. She knew she needed a diaper change.

"Mommy," Justin shouted again. He heard his baby sister starting to cry now. He got out of bed. He knew his mother would go to Belinda.

"Hey buddy, its okay," John said walking into his son's room.

"Daddy!" Justin ran into his father's arms.

John quickly picked him up and hugged him. "It's okay, buddy."

Justin hugged his father's neck tightly. Belinda's crying quieted down.

"Have you been having nightmares since I left?" John asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Did you miss your old man?"

"Mm-hmm."

John smiled. "I missed you too, buddy." He kissed Justin on the forehead. "I just got home a few hours ago, but I'm home until Monday." He went over to Justin's bed and set him down. "I don't have any shows this weekend so you get me for some extra days." He tucked his son in and sat down on his bed.

"You here fore while?" Justin asked.

"Yes, I am. But tomorrow you and I will spend some time together, along with Belinda. Does that sound good?"

"Yea."

"Good. That way we can give your mom a break and I get to be with you and your sister."

"She talk now."

"Belinda's talking now?" John asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Really, I didn't know that," John lied. Belinda had said her first word a week ago. When John had talked to Trish the next day, she told him about Belinda saying her first word.

"Yea, she say first word las week."

John smiled. "Go back to sleep, buddy. I'll stay here until you're asleep, though. We'll talk in the morning and all day tomorrow, plus play."

"Okay," Justin said. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Once John knew his son was asleep, he carefully got up from his bed. He made sure Justin's nightlight was on before leaving the room. It was. John left the room, quietly and slightly closing the door behind him. He went back to his and Trish's room then.

Trish was back in there and in bed. John smirked. He closed their bedroom door behind him. "How about some Stratusfaction?" She asked.

"Don't mind if I do," John replied. He went over to the bed. He took his boxers off and crawled in next to his wife.

Some hours later, John lay on the floor of the living room with Belinda in his arms. He held her up in the air. She loved it. He brought her back down to him, kissing her. "Say 'Dada'. Do it for me."

When Belinda had first seen her father earlier that day, she got excited and said, "Dada". John was on cloud nine. He had been waiting for his little girl to call him that.

"Come on, say 'Dada'. Who am I, Belinda?"

"Dada," She said.

John smiled. "Yeah, I'm Dada." He held her in the air again.

"Super Belinda?" Trish asked walking into the living room.

"Yep," John replied.

Trish smiled.

"Mommy," Justin said from his spot on the floor playing with his toys.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Super Justin!"

"Okay, come here."

Justin got up from the floor. He went over to his mother. She quickly picked him up and held him above her head. "Super Justin. Here to save the day!" She said.

"Me be high flier," Justin said.

"You wanna be a high flier?" Trish asked bringing her son down to her.

"Uh-huh."

"You can be a heavyweight high flier like Uncle Jeff."

"Uncy Jeff."

Trish laughed. She sat on the floor with John.

"Don't forget about Uncy Matt, Uncy Randy, Uncy Paul, Uncy Dave, Uncy Shawn, and everyone else," John said. He sat up with Belinda in his arms.

"Yeah," Trish said. "Uncy Randy wouldn't like you forgetting about him, especially since he's daddy's very best friend."

"Me see 'em," Justin said.

"Now that's an idea," John said. Trish looked at her husband. "You and the kids should come on the road with me. Everyone would love to see you all."

"I saw them when they were in Florida a month ago, John."

"Yes, well, Justin wants to see them."

"Well, what if you just took Justin with you?"

"I'd like that, but I'd prefer if all of you would come with me."

"Well, Justin would just love some time alone with you. He has me alone while you're working."

"No, Belinda is here too," John said.

"Exactly, father and son time. I can be alone with Belinda. That can be mother and daughter time."

"All right, Justin, would you like to go away with me when I work?" John asked his son.

"Mommy go too?" Justin asked.

"No, I'd stay here," Trish said looking at her son. He looked up at her. "You would just go. You would get spend alone time with your dad. Belinda and I would get to spend alone time with each other. Mother and daughters need time alone, and father and sons need time alone."

"Just me an daddy?"

"Yep."

"Yea, just me an daddy."

"Good," Trish said. She looked at her husband. "Is it okay now?"

John nodded. "We'll go next week together, Justin. That way you and I get more than one day alone."

"Yeah, so you and Daddy will leave next Friday," Trish said.

"Next Fry-day?" Justin said.

"Yes," John said. "I'll let you know when it's time for us to go."

"Yes, we'll let you know a few days before," Trish said. "I'll be packing for you, because Daddy doesn't do well at that, packing for his own children."

"That was one time!"

"Yes, well, I had to go out and buy stuff for him."

"Hey, we could afford it. I get paid big bucks."

Trish laughed. "True."

Chapter 7

"Bye, Mommy," Justin said as he hugged Trish good-bye a week and few days later.

"Bye," She replied. "Be good for Daddy and don't go anywhere in the arena but with your father, Uncle Randy, Uncle Shawn, Uncle Dave, or anyone else your father and I know and trust."

"Just stick with me at all times unless I say it's okay to go with someone," John said.

"Okay," Justin said confused.

Trish laughed. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, forehead, and on top of his head. She turned her attention to John.

"Well, enjoy your time with just Belinda," He said with a smile.

"I will and you enjoy your time with Justin. Don't spoil him too much."

"In what way?"

"In junk food," Trish said. "I don't care if you pay him new toys or stuff like that. No going over board with junk food."

"Well, I packed some food from the house for which he eats and snacks on."

"Good." She kissed John good-bye. "Don't let anything happen to Justin."

"I won't. Justin won't be away from me, except when I'm in the ring or doing a promo. You and I can trust Randy, Dave, Shawn, and Chris with him. You and I both know those guys would not do anything to hurt a child."

Trish nodded. "He can be trusted with all the divas, especially Mickie and Candice."

John nodded. "I know. I told them on Monday Justin was coming with me this weekend and they said they'd watch him for me if need be."

"Good."

John gave Trish a light passionate kiss on the lips. "You be save here." Trish nodded. John kissed his wife again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

John gave her one last kiss. He and Justin were gone after that. Trish stood at the window, watching John in the driveway. He put Justin in his car seat in the backseat of his car for commuting to and from the airport or for when he had Trish and the kids. When John and Trish went out just the two of them, they took one of his nice, expensive cars. John was a muscle car collector. He liked to show hot cars off, alone with his hot wife.

Belinda began to cry. Trish looked in the direction of the stairs. She looked out the window again. She saw John getting into the car then. She turned away from the window and headed up-stairs to Belinda's bedroom.

"The cutest little man has arrived," Stephanie McMahon-Levesque said later that evening.

"Aunt Stephy," Justin said.

John smiled. He had just arrived at the arena with Justin. He put his son down on the ground. Justin then ran over to Stephanie. She kneeled down on the ground so Justin could hug her.

"Hello there," Stephanie said. "How are you, Justin?"

"Good," He replied.

"That's good. How's your mommy and baby sister."

"Good too."

"That's very good." She got to her feet. "Well, I have some stuff to do before the event tonight. But I'll see you later and for the rest of the weekend."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Later, Steph," John said.

"Hi and bye," She said with a smile.

John shook his head. He picked Justin back up and continued his way to his locker room. It was easier to carry Justin then hold his hand. Plus John didn't want Justin to get lost or in the way of anybody. John could also move easily out of anyone else's way too, while holding his son.

After getting into his locker room and settling in, John took Justin around the arena to see everyone. He found Randy Orton and Dave Batista out in the ring messing around with Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes.

"Uncy Randy! Uncy Dave!" Justin shouted seeing his father's best friends.

Randy and Dave turned in the direction of their names being called. They saw John.

"Hey John," Randy said.

"Hey," John said.

Randy climbed out of the ring. John put Justin down on the ground. Justin quickly ran over to Randy. Randy kneeled down, hugging Justin when he got over to him. Justin then went over to Dave, who was outside of the ring.

"Hey Rando," John said as his friend stood up.

"Hey Bud," Randy said. The two hugged. "How are Trish and Belinda?"

"Great. How are Sam and Alana?"

"Same. Sam sends her love."

"Trish does as well. Hey Ted and Cody."

"Hey John," Cody said.

"Justin enjoying himself," Ted DiBiase asked.

"Now he is," John said. "I was looking for Randy and Dave, because they're his favorite uncles. Don't tell Shawn or Paul, Randy."

Randy shook his head. "No problem. I love being a favorite uncle." Justin went up to him then. He tugged on his shirt. Randy looked down at him. "What can I do for you, J.T.?"

"Up!" He said.

John chuckled. Randy picked Justin up.

"You better get used to it, Randy," Dave said. "My daughter did it all the time when she was little. Alana will be doing it."

"Yeah, Justin has gotten enough of me the last few hours. He wants some attention from his uncles," John said.

"Gotcha," Randy said.

"Are you having so far, Justin?" Cody asked.

Justin nodded his head.

"You know Cody, Ted, and I all have dads that were WWE Superstars like your old man here," Randy said. "They're all in the WWE Hall of Fame too."

"Yeah, Justin, one day you'll wrestle Cody and Ted," John said. "Just like Randy has wrestled some great WWE Wrestlers that Cody, Ted, and Randy's dads all were in the business with."

"Me beat em bof!"

They all smiled and laughed.

"I look forward to that, Justin," Ted said. "I'll even teach you how to wrestle with your dad and perhaps Randy and Dave."

"Me too," Cody said.

"You here that, Justin, you have two teachers in the future to teach you to wrestle," John said.

"Teach Benda too?" Justin asked.

Cody and Ted looked at John. "Belinda," John replied. Cody and Ted nodded their heads.

"Sure," Cody said. "But I think she'll have your mom and some of the divas to teach her too, plus your dad, Randy, and Dave."

"Belinda has the gene pool, but she can't learn everything from me and Trish," John said.

"Yes, she can," Randy said. "I betcha you we'll see Belinda and Alana wrestling each other one day. Maybe even for the WWE Women's Championship, along with the Divas' Championship."

"They'll be wrestling Aurora and Murphy too," Dave said.

"Yes, you can't forget Paul and Stephanie's girls," John said.

"Well, Belinda and Alana will kick their butts for those two titles," Randy said.

"Good plan. I don't want to see our girls collide together for them."

"They will. We've collided for the World and WWE Championships."

"Yeah and Justin will be both of them one day like me."

"My son will too," Randy said.

"When you have a son, then we'll talk."

Dave snickered as Cody and Ted exchanged smiles. Randy shook his head.

"Me in ring!" Justin said.

"You wanna get into the ring?" John asked.

Justin nodded his head.

"Okay. Come here then."

Randy gave John his son. John took him and then went over to the ring. He let Justin slide between the ropes to get in. John followed.

"Big," Justin said looking at all the empty seats of the arena.

"It's very big to you little man," John said. "But it's big. You should see all these seats filled."

"Yeah," Randy said. Justin turned to him, seeing him in the ring. "When there are thousands of fans in those seats its crazy."

"I see em full," Justin said.

John and Randy exchanged looks. "That's an idea," John said. "That would be cool to show him off in the ring to the fans."

"You should do that with Trish and Belinda too. The fans can see you're married to one of the greatest WWE Women's Champions."

"The most beautiful, hottest, and sexiest," John added.

Randy nodded. "The most beautiful is all I'll say. Frankly, my wife is hot and sexy herself."

"But she wasn't a WWE Diva or a seven-time WWE Women's Championship."

"Yeah, well, my wife's a gymnast."

"Pin a rose on your nose," John said.

Randy chuckled. "I'm kidding, John. Trish is great. I know you think Sam is great too."

"She is as a person and for you too."

"That I know. But you should show your whole family off."

"I'll consider it," John said.

Chapter 8

"Belinda," Trish said walking into the living room and sitting on the floor. Belinda was holding onto the coffee table and walking. Trish wanted to see Belinda walk without support. Trish and John helped her walk with support by holding her hands.

Belinda heard her mother's voice. She saw her. She gave a smile and laugh. "Mama," She said. She then toddled over to her mother. She did it without holding onto anything.

Trish gasped. "That's it, sweetie. Come here." She held her arms open.

Belinda gave another laugh. She kept going right over to her mother. Once Belinda was in reach, Trish grabbed onto and hugged her.

"You walked, sweetie," Trish said. She gave her daughter multiple kisses on the cheek. "Do it again."

Trish stood up. She placed Belinda down on her feet. She quickly ran across the living room and to the other side. She turned around and saw Belinda toddle after her. She grinned.

"Come and get me," Trish said. She walked up to Belinda and slowly turned Belinda around to go back the direction she came from. Trish then ran out of the living room and into the foyer. Belinda slowly followed.

Trish's grin grew bigger. She walked around the table in the center of the foyer. Belinda continued to follow. Trish headed back into the living room and sat back down on the floor. Belinda went right up to her. Her mother grabbed onto her.

"Oh, my baby took her first steps," Trish said kissing her daughter. "Justin and Daddy are going to be so happy to see you walk when they get home."

"Mommy!" Justin shouted suddenly.

"Speak of the devils," Trish said. She got up from the living room floor, Belinda still in her arms. She hurried into the foyer. She saw Justin and John.

"Mommy!" Justin shouted again at the sight of his mother.

"Hi," Trish said. She put Belinda down on the ground and kneeled down to hug her son. Justin gave her a big hug. "Oh, I missed my little boy."

"I missed you too."

Trish gave him a kiss. "Did you have fun with Daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Next time Belinda and I will go with you. Does that sound good?" Justin nodded his head. Trish smiled. She kissed Justin on the forehead. "Hi handsome," She said to John.

"Hey beautiful," John replied with a bright smile. He hugged and kissed her passionately. "Did you miss me?"

"Always."

John smiled again and kissed his wife again.

"Daddy, look!" Justin shouted.

John looked to where his son was pointing. He saw Belinda walking. She was exploring the foyer. His jaw dropped. "She's walking."

"Yeah," Trish said with a grin.

"When did this happen?"

"Like five minutes before you and Justin walked through the door."

John grinned. "Hey Belinda."

Belinda turned at the sound of her father's voice. She saw him. "Dada!" She toddled over to him like she did with Trish. She also wore the same huge smile on her face and gave her little laugh.

John's grin grew bigger. He kneeled down. He grabbed onto Belinda once she was in reach. He stood up right. "Seeing her walk has made my day."

"Mine too."

"Me too," Justin said.

"Now she'll be walking everywhere after her big brother."

"Yeah, you better get used to it, Justin," John said. "I had three younger brothers follow me around like Belinda will you."

"Me want brother!"

"What's that?" Trish said. "You want a brother?"

"Yeah. Me have sister like you have em', Mommy. Me have brother like Daddy."

Trish smirked. She looked at her husband.

John shook his head with a smile. "How about we talk in another year or so, okay?"

"No, brother now!"

"You leave it to me to get Daddy to give you a baby brother, Justin," Trish said.

"Okay." He ran away then.

Trish looked at John. John gave her a look. "Another year," He said.

Trish shook her head. "We'll see!"

"Oh, you better keep taking your birth control, Missy!"

Trish laughed. "I will. But don't you want one more child…or two or perhaps three more?"

John's eyes widened. "Five kids?"

"I've always wanted to have a lot of kids. Your parents had five."

"Yes, but we were all boys. We weren't boys and girls. If we have three more kids there is a change all of them can be girls or two or just one. But there will be all these boys after them too."

"If that happens, we'll get Justin to keep an eye on all his sisters. Who knows those three kids could all be boys too. Then you would just have to worry about them sowing their royal oats when older teens."

John nodded. "That I could handle better. But yes, I would like at leas one more kid, maybe two. Three more, we'll see."

Trish grinned.

Chapter 9

A month later…

"Oh, my God, Trish," Mickie James said.

"Mickie," Trish said. She hugged her friend. She and the kids were traveling with John that weekend for the Raw houseshows and then Raw on Monday Night.

"It's so great to see you."

"You too."

"What are you doing here?" Mickie asked.

"Well, since Thanksgiving is on Thursday, John wants to see his family, so we'll be heading to Massachusetts on Tuesday. Instead of meeting him in Boston, the kids and I came along for the houseshows and Raw."

"Well, that makes sense."

"Plus John is on this kick about wanting to show his family off to the fans."

Mickie laughed. "Well, he wants all the fans that were 'in love with you' to know that you married a guy that matches you with wrestling skills, but in the male division and not the women's division."

"Yes, he told me that. I want to show the female fans that I had since children."

"Yeah, many of them will wish for you two to get divorced."

"John and I are happy with each other right now. Nothing is wrong in our relationship," Trish said. "Our communication is great. We talk, fight, and argue."

"Fighting and arguing is good. You have to do it every so often or there is something wrong with the relationship, even if it is over something stupid."

"John and I do have fights over stupid stuff. We make up after, though."

"Is your sex life good?"

"Mickie!"

"What? I'm just asking. If the sex is bad then you might need to spice things up."

Trish shook her head with a grin. "Our sex life is great. Nothing is bad in it. The love making has been great since we first started dating."

"Okay, Candice," Mickie said.

Trish glared at her friend.

"I'm kidding. Love making is for a committed relationship. Sex is for hooking up, one night stands, and not so committed relationships."

"God, that is so corny and cheesy," Trish said.

"It is, but sweet. Where are the kids?"

"With John, somewhere."

Mickie laughed.

"You better be careful, John," Randy said. "Shawn might steal Belinda from you."

John laughed. He was hanging out with Randy, Shawn Michaels, and Dave. Trish had let him go off with Justin and Belinda. The three had all been excited to see Belinda, especially a month ago when they heard she was walking. Randy, Shawn, and Dave were definitely fathers.

"I won't steal her," Shawn said. "Rebecca would make me give her back. Besides I have a little girl of my own, plus a son."

"Same here," John said.

"That me," Justin said.

"That's right, it is you," Dave said. "The same with Belinda."

"Maybe another one in the future," John said. His friends looked at him with smiles. They were wondering if that was a hint. John shook his head. "No, Trish isn't pregnant. But she has been bugging me about wanting another baby. I told her to wait another year. I want some years in between the kids. Justin's fifteen months older than Belinda."

"Hey, Trish is still in her early thirties. You're still in them as well," Shawn said. "You guys have plenty time for another baby."

"She wants three more."

"Three more?" Dave and Randy said.

John nodded.

"There's still plenty of time for three more babies," Shawn said. "Hell, actresses are having kids in their forties or women older than that are having kids too."

"True," John said. "But Trish wants to try for another one now."

"She's not going to get pregnant over night," Dave said. "These things take time. If you're not planning for a baby currently for some people and a woman finds out she's pregnant after a night or whatever with her male partner, a few weeks later then that is nature's plan."

John nodded.

"Male partner?" Shawn asked.

"Not everyone is married when having kids anymore," Dave said. "People are just in a serious relationship. It's their life partner."

"Do you have to be so technical?" Randy asked.

"It makes him feel smart," John said.

"Shut up," Dave said.

"I think this belongs to you, John," Mickie said.

The guys all turned at the voice of Mickie. They saw her with Trish. Trish gave a wave to Randy, Dave, Shawn. This was the first time they were seeing her since she and John arrived at the arena. John had gone off with the kids to find them, while Trish went to the Divas' locker room to see the divas. She had run into Mickie on the way there.

"Mama," Belinda said.

"Trish," Shawn said. He jumped up from his seat, Belinda in his arms. He gave Trish a hug with one arm. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm great. How are Rebecca and the kids?" Trish said.

"They're great. Do you want yours back?"

"If you don't mind."

"No, take her."

Trish smiled. She took Belinda from Shawn. "Oh, my big girl." She bounced Belinda on her hip. "Hi Randy and Dave."

"Hey," They both said.

"So we heard you want another baby," Dave said.

"No, three more," Randy said.

"Excuse me."

Trish smiled.

"Three more, really, Trish?" Mickie said.

"Hey, I love kids," Trish said. "But I think John can deal with only one more."

"I'm still a kid myself," John said.

"No, you just act like one sometimes."

"True."

"But anyway, yes, I do want another baby," Trish said. "Are you four women now?"

"NO," The four superstars chorused. Trish and Mickie chuckled.

"Again yes, I do want another baby. It'll happen sooner or later. Hopefully sooner than later, though." Trish grinned at John.

John shook his head with a smile.

"If you two want to go do some baby making, we'll watch Belinda and Justin," Randy said.

Trish glared at him.

"That would be great," John said.

"Really?" Trish asked looking at her husband.

"It would be practice baby making."

"Forget that then. Justin, would you like to come with me and Aunt Mickie?" Trish said.

"Yeah," Justin said.

"Okay."

Trish went over to John and picked Justin up from his lap. When you were a mother of two small children, you learned how to pick one up with the other in one arm, plus a bag or two on your shoulders.

Trish got a good old on both her son and daughter. She and Mickie then headed to the Divas' locker room. John looked at his friends.

"Seriously, start trying now if she wants another one," Dave said.

"Or just talk to her more about waiting another year for another baby," Shawn said. "You two are still young."

John nodded. "Both of you are right. But I'm sure Trish will just enjoy Belinda developing more. Since she has started talking and walking, Trish has been excited. Belinda's talking will get better and then her walking will develop more with jogging and running, plus more."

"That's an idea," Randy said. "Let her see that she might be too pregnant to see her oldest daughter developing more. You have to treasure these moments when they're at this age."

"Randy's right," Dave said. "Justin and Belinda both have more developing to do and first times coming. Let her see that Justin and Belinda both need their mother there to see them and not worry about being pregnant or taking care of another baby."

John nodded.

Chapter 10

A month later, Trish lay on her left side in bed with her back to John. He lay on his back. He reached for his cell phone on his nightstand, wondering what time it was. Trish had the regular clock on her nightstand. He hit a button on his phone for it to light up. It lit up and squinted his eyes at the sudden bright light. He then looked at the clock on his cell, which read 4:56 AM. He set his cell back down on the nightstand.

John moved toward Trish. He moved her hair from her neck. He began kissing and nibbling at the skin. Trish let a moan out. It wasn't a moan from pleasure, but from sleeping. Knowing that his wife was somewhat awake, John's hand slid under her tank top and to her bare breasts underneath. He cupped her right one with his hand.

"John," Trish mumbled. She groaned and moved onto her back, looking at her husband. Her eyes were open slightly, which after a few seconds was able to see in the dark. She saw John.

"Happy Birthday, baby," He said.

"You woke me up to wish me a happy birthday when it's still dark outside?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you do it me on my birthday."

"Well, you've love it the last few years," Trish said. She turned back on her left side. She got comfortable to go back to sleep. She closed her eyes. "We make love after I wake you up."

"Why do you think I woke you up, huh?" John asked kissing Trish's neck again. He hand still remained underneath her shirt. He began to fondle her breast.

Trish moaned. She moved back onto her back. John's lips were on hers then. A moan escaped her as his tongue slipped into her mouth. His hand moved out from under her shirt and to her pajama bottoms. He them off of her and out from under the covers of the bed. He threw them to the floor. Still kissing her, he removed his boxers and too pulled them out from under the covers and threw them to the floor.

Trish spread her legs. John slipped himself inside of her then. He began thrusting then. Trish's arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. She always wanted him as close to her as she could get him. He leaned to her ear to whisper.

"You still want to try for another baby now?"

"Yes," Trish said.

"Then we'll try and try until you turn up pregnant. That is one of my birthday presents to you."

"Then keep pumping, mister!"

John chuckled. "Yes, ma'am." He moved harder and faster. Trish's legs tightened around him.

The two made love for the next few hours, which was until they heard the sounds of Justin and Belinda calling for them.

"Happy birthday, Mommy," Justin said.

"Thank you, baby," Trish said. She gave her son a hug and kiss. She got to take care of Justin while John took care of Belinda. "Let's get you dressed and then we'll go have some breakfast. Daddy is taking us to I-Hop for my birthday breakfast, even though; he could be nice and cook for me."

"Daddy no cook!"

Trish laughed. "Daddy's cooking is fine."

"Yours better!"

Trish nodded. "Okay, let's just get dress, huh?"

"Okay."

Trish grabbed some clothes to get Justin into. "Guess what, though, Justin?" She pulled her pajama shirt off of him.

"What?"

"Your father and I have made a final decision and we're going to start trying to have another baby. That means a baby brother or another baby sister for you."

"Yay. Baby brother!"

"Well, when I get pregnant and if turns out to be a girl, will you still love her like Belinda? Your daddy would appreciate it. He'll need you to take care of both your little sisters if you end up with too. He'll need you to take care of Belinda if you end up with a baby brother. You'll have to take care of your baby brother too, because big kids picking on him."

"That hard," Justin said.

Trish nodded. "I know. Being an older sister is a lot of work too. But think of your daddy growing up. He's the second born and he had to take care of three little brothers."

"He still do."

"That's right. He still takes care of Uncle Dan, Uncle Matt, and Uncle Boog."

"Uncle Booger."

Trish laughed. That's what John's youngest brother, Sean got for having the nickname Boog. He had his niece and nephew calling him Uncle Booger.

"You get to see them and Grandpa Cena soon, because it's almost Christmas."

"Christmas!"

"Yeah, and we'll also being going to Canada to see my family."

"Yay!"

"By this time next year, you might have a new baby brother or sister!"

"Yay!"

Trish smiled. "Yay, indeed."

Chapter 11

"My poor baby girl," Trish said as she took Belinda's temperature. It was February now. It was a late Friday night. Valentine's Day was in two days. It figured on the most romantic day of the year, John was on the road. Trish had bigger things to worry about anyway.

Belinda had been getting a cold. That night when Trish put her to bed, she was starting to run a little bit of a fever. She woke up crying and calling for Trish. Trish came right to her room and felt Belinda's forehead. She was warm. Now Trish was taking her temperature.

"Oh, that's not good," Trish said. Belinda was running a fever of a 102. She put the baby thermometer back under Belinda's changing table. She then walked out of the bedroom and headed into the kids' bathroom.

Trish was going to give Belinda a bath and hopefully bring her temperature down. Then she was going to give Belinda some cold medicine, and get her to try and go back to sleep.

Trish turned the water on for the tub, still holding and carrying Belinda in her arms. She sat on the edge of the tub and placed her hand under the water to feel it. She adjusted the knob of the water, hoping she could get the temperature just right for Belinda. After getting the water temperature right enough, she hoped, she pulled the lever to clog the tub. She then stood up from the edge of the tub. She grabbed a few towels from the linen closet and placed them on the lid of the toilet seat. She then got Belinda undressed from her pajamas and diaper. She sat Belinda in the tub then.

Belinda didn't make a sound at the feel of the water against her skin. Trish was glad to see the temperature was just right.

Trish sat on the floor of the bathroom, giving her daughter her bath. She washed Belinda with some Johnson and Johnson baby body wash.

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?" Trish asked. Belinda nodded her head. Trish smiled. "Good. Hopefully, we can bring down your fever. When I was little my mother would always give me a bath whenever I had a high fever. It helped me relax. She would then get me dressed and give me some medicine and put me back into bed. It helped me out. She did it my sisters too. Even my father would give me and my sisters baths when we were sick. I've done this for Justin since he was born and had a fever."

"Dada," Belinda said.

Trish smiled. "You want your daddy, huh?"

Belinda nodded.

"I'm sorry, baby. He's not home. He's working. If your daddy was here, though, he'd gladly take care of you. But I'm here, though, and I'll do everything I can to help you get better. We'll try and get you better by Tuesday for when Daddy does come home. But if you're not, we'll let Daddy take care of you."

After Belinda had her bath and was dressed, Trish gave her some cold medicine. She then held Belinda in her arms until her daughter was sleeping soundly in them. She then put Belinda back into her crib to sleep.

"Mommy," Justin called.

Trish quickly went from her daughter's room and to her son's. She found Justin sitting up in his bed. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked.

"I don't feel good."

"You don't?" Justin shook his head. Trish sat down on Justin's bed and felt his forehead. He was warm. She kissed his forehead to get a better feel of if he had a fever. "Okay, let's give you some medicine. I was just up with Belinda. You and she probably picked something up while playing at the mall playground with the other kids."

"I wanna sleep with you."

"Okay, I'd like some company. Let's get you medicine first and then we'll go back to bed in Mommy and Daddy's bed, okay?"

"Okay," Justin said.

Trish lifted her up and carried him out of his room. She headed into his bathroom, to grab him some medicine. She gave it to him in there and he gladly took it. It was orange flavored medicine. Trish picked Justin back up and carried him into her room.

Justin lay on John's side of the bed. Trish made sure her son was comfortable before she got comfortable herself and went back to sleep.

The next day, Belinda and Justin, who were both sick with fevers and colds, slept. Trish had a quiet house. She kept checking on her son and daughter to make sure they were okay. She gave them breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They didn't it much of either, but Trish wanted to make sure the two got something in their systems.

Trish had found herself a little sick the last few days. Her sickness was not caused by a cold with a fever. No, hers, she knew, was from her being pregnant. She had symptoms of being pregnant and not sick, sick.

Trish was able to take the time and take a home pregnancy test.

"How are the kids feeling?" John asked as he was on the phone with Trish later that night. It was nearly midnight. He had talked to Trish earlier that day and she told him the kids were both sick.

"They're both fine," Trish said. "I kept Belinda in bed all day, except when I got her to eat a little. Justin I let sleep in our room and watch cartoons and movies. He slept with me last night. I just left him there, except when he got him to eat."

"Well, as long as they both get their rest."

"They got plenty of that today. I'm going to make sure they get plenty of it. But when they start feeling better, I'll get them up and moving around a little, but not too much. We don't want them to get worse again and not better."

"Very true."

"I have some news, though."

"What?" John asked.

"Well, I have been feeling a sick a little bit myself the last few days and it has been more of signs of pregnancy symptoms."

John chuckled. "You take a home pregnancy test?"

"Yes, I did."

"And what did it say?"

"It said I'm pregnant! Reaction from the husband…"

John laughed. "The husband is very happy."

"Yay, good," Trish said. "You better be. I'm going to call my OB/GYN on Monday and make an appointment. We want to make sure I am pregnant."

"I'm sure you are since you've had symptoms of it, baby."

"Yes, but just to play it safe."

"Okay, whatever you say, Trish."

"Oh, I hear the call of one of our other children. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, John. Bye." Trish hung up the phone and went to take care of Belinda.

Chapter 12

A few days later, on Tuesday morning, John got home from being on the road with the WWE. He took a super early flight to be home in the morning and not in the afternoon. It was a little after 10:30, but he was still home in the morning. He knew Trish was definitely up by now. He wasn't sure about Belinda and Justin. Trish was making sure they both got enough rest.

"Hey, I'm home," John shouted.

"Dada!" Belinda shouted.

John looked to see where his daughter would be coming from. He smiled as she toddled out of the kitchen and to him. "Hey there, Belinda," He said. He quickly picked her up, and gave her a hug and kiss. "Are you feeling better? Your mommy said you've been sick."

"Better," Belinda said.

"Good," John said. He gave Belinda another kiss.

Trish came down-stairs then. "Hi John," She said.

"Hey."

Trish went right up to him and gave him a hug, along with a hot kiss on the lips.

"Now that's a very nice greeting," John said.

Trish smiled. "Nap time."

A smirk popped on John's lips then. "Where's my little man?"

"He's up-stairs in our room. He's still sick. I just went to put him back into bed."

John nodded. "Well, I'm going to go say hi."

"Please do."

John headed up-stairs to his and Trish's room then. He still had Belinda in his arms.

"Hey Justin."

"Hi Daddy," Justin said.

John went flopped down on the bed next to his son. He placed Belinda on top of him. "Are you dying?" He asked his son.

"No."

"Good. I need someone to keep taking care of your mom and sister while I'm gone. I think it's actually been your mom taking care of you two since I was gone."

"Did Mommy tell you she's having another baby?" Justin asked.

"Yes," John said.

"Baby!" Belinda said.

"Yeah, you're mommy going to have a baby, sweetie. You're going to be a big sister."

"Yay, big sissy."

"I hope it's a boy," Justin said.

"Well, we'll find out what the sex of the baby is," John said. "Your mother is already planning it. I can tell you that."

"Baby gurl," Belinda said.

"Boy!" Justin said.

"Gurl!"

"Boy!"

"Gurrrl!"

"Calm down, Belinda," John said. "The baby will be whatever it chooses to be. Whether it's a boy or a girl, we're going to love it no matter what. A baby is a wonderful thing no matter what its sex is. Okay?"

"Okay," Justin said.

"Oh, those kids drive me crazy," John said coming into the living room later that afternoon. He had put the kids down for their naps.

"Yeah, they drive me crazy too," Trish said.

John sat down on the sofa next to Trish. She moved closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure we can handle a third kid?" John asked.

Trish chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure. Your parents handled five boys. My parents handled three girls. I'm sure we can handle three kids. I'm sure we can handle all the kids with whatever the baby turns out to be."

"I don't care what the baby turns out to be. I just want him or her to be healthy, because I already have one son and daughter."

"Same here."

"So we're set for a healthy baby and delivery?" John asked.

"Yeah," Trish said.

"Good." He kissed her forehead. "What do you say to you and me having a nap of our own?"

"I thought we were going to do other stuff."

"I'm tired."

"Okay," Trish said. "Just as long as I'm in your arms."

"Well, you will be." John scooped Trish into his arms. She giggled as he carried her to their room.

Once in their room, they both got comfortable in bed and took a nap, while Belinda and Justin did as well.

Chapter 13

Four months later, it was June. Trish was five months pregnant. The weather was warm and nice outside. It was a Wednesday and John was home from the road.

"Thank God for air conditioning," Trish said as she lay on her and John's bed of their bedroom.

John chuckled. "Being pregnant in the summer sucks, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. I was pregnant with Justin during the summer."

"He was born in the summer."

"Yes, I know, but that was nice. I was pregnant with Belinda in the summer too. Now I'm pregnant with baby number three in the summer again. It's just going to keep getting hotter and hotter. Come July its going to be miserable."

"I know," John said. "But like you said, 'Thank God we have air conditioning.'"

"And a pool."

"That too."

"So I was thinking, do we want to find out the sex of the baby or be surprised?" Trish asked.

"Well, we both don't care whether he or she is a boy or a girl. We just want him or her to be healthy and you to have a safe delivery."

Trish nodded. "So wait?"

John shrugged. "Well, we have the baby's older brother and sister, who want to know whether they'll be having a baby brother or sister."

"True. We should make them wait. It'll teach them to have patience."

"Baby, you don't have patience."

"Only when I'm in the second and third trimester of my pregnancies, plus when I get behind all these stupid retirees, snow birds, and tourists while driving."

"Yeah, you gotta love season," John said.

"No, you don't!"

John laughed.

Chapter 14

"Hey Justin and Belinda," Trish said to her son and daughter a month later. The two were both in the living room watching a movie. It was a late Thursday afternoon. It was four days before Justin's third birthday.

"What?" Justin asked looking at his mother.

"Your father and I have a big surprise for you."

"That where he go?" Belinda asked.

Trish nodded. "Yeah, but he's home and you two should come see what it is."

Justin and Belinda both got down from the sofa. They went from the living room and into the foyer where John was. They both got excited at the sight of two people. The two people they saw were Randy and his wife, Sam.

"Auntie Sam," Justin shouted with delight. He ran over to her.

"Hello," Sam said as she hugged Justin. Belinda ran over to her two. "Hi Belinda." Sam hugged her too. Randy got a hug from the both of them too. John was holding Randy and Sam's daughter, Alanna. She had just turned two days ago.

Trish and John smiled at each other. WWE was in Florida for the houseshows that weekend, along with Raw on Monday, ECW on Tuesday, and SmackDown next Friday, but SmackDown was always taped on Tuesday evenings, the same day as ECW. SmackDown just aired of Friday nights. Since the WWE was in Florida and Monday Night Raw would be in Tampa, John and Randy decided to get Trish and Sam together.

The two had been begging for months to see each other. The last two time the two saw each other was for WrestleMania weekend, which was four months ago.

So Sam and Alanna would be staying with Trish, Justin, and Belinda for the weekend while John and Randy were working. Then on Monday, which was Justin's birthday, they would all celebrate it together. Justin didn't know it, but he would be having a little birthday party on Monday. A lot of the Raw roster was going to celebrate it with him and his parents at the arena for Raw a few hours prior to the event.

"I'm so glad to see you two," Sam said. "I've missed you."

"We've missed you too," Justin said.

"Oh, thank you." Sam gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Say hi to Alanna, kids," John said placing the two-year-old on the ground.

Belinda quickly went up to Alanna and gave her a hug. Belinda would celebrate her second birthday in three months.

"Aww," Sam and Trish said.

Alanna gave Justin a hug then. Justin happily accepted the hug. He actually had a little crush on Alanna. He actually had a crush on Stephanie and Paul's daughters, Aurora and Murphy too. All three girls were adorable and loveable like their mothers.

"We're watching a movie," Justin said.

"Which one?" Alanna asked.

"Nemo," Belinda said.

"Nemo!" Alanna squealed. She meant Finding Nemo.

"I'll start it from the beginning," Trish said.

"Yay!" The three kids said. They all ran into the living room. Their parents all smiled.

"I'll start the movie from the beginning, babe," John said.

"Okay," Trish said. John walked into the living room then. She turned her attention to Randy and Sam. "Can I get you two anything? Do you want to settle in?"

"There's no point for me," Randy said. "I'm leaving tomorrow with John."

"Well, why don't you go watch the movie with the kids?" Sam said. "You can relax and spend time with them."

"Good idea." He gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips and then walked into the living room. "Will you be my buddy and take my bags up-stairs, John?"

Trish and Sam laughed.

"Yeah," John said. He had started the movie from the beginning for the kids. He walked back into the foyer where Trish and Sam stood. "I got your bags, Sam. You and Trish just go somewhere and catch up."

"No, I can take care of my own bags," Sam said.

"No, you are our guest. I got your stuff."

"Well, thanks."

"Come on, I wanna show you something," Trish said. Sam smiled as Trish took her hand and led her up-stairs to her and John's room.

"Oh, new bedspread," Sam said looking at John and Trish's bed as she came into the room.

"Yeah, it's been part of my nesting for this pregnancy."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I cleaned the whole house once or twice when I was pregnant with Alanna."

"Belinda."

Sam chuckled. "What did you want to show me?"

"Sit, sit," Trish said. She went into her closet. Sam sat on the bed. Trish came out of the closet with two large shopping bags. "I couldn't resist getting some new little baby clothes. I saved both Justin and Belinda's baby clothes as well, but I had to buy something new for their baby brother or sister."

"Yeah."

Trish sat on the bed. These are clothes for a new baby boy and these are clothes for a new baby girl. Sam took the bag with clothes for a baby boy.

Trish and Sam spent the next hour looking at these clothes and talking. They came down-stairs laughing. They headed to the living room. They assumed John was in there with Randy and the kids. They were right. They found their husbands both asleep, along with the kids. Randy was asleep on the sofa with Alanna. John was on the floor asleep with Justin and Belinda. Belinda lay on her stomach on top of John. Her head rested on his crest. He hand his arm wrapped around her. His other arm was wrapped around Justin, who lay next to him.

"Oh, they are all so cute," Sam said.

"I'm going to get my camera," Trish said. She quickly ran as fast as she could to get it. Sam smiled and waited.

Trish came back with it. She took a picture of John and their kids first. Then she took a picture of Randy and Alanna. It didn't even wake them. There was enough light that Trish didn't need the flash for her camera.

"Should we wake them?" Trish asked.

"No, Randy's jet lagged. Alanna sleeps whenever and wherever," Sam said.

"Yeah, Justin and Belinda are getting their afternoon naps. John usually takes a nap too or we're busy getting busy."

Sam gave a quiet giggle.

"Come on; let's go back up-stairs to my room. We can watch a movie in there."

So Sam and Trish went back up-stairs while their husbands and children slept. But women got comfortable and ended up falling sleep themselves. Trish lay on John's side of the bed so Sam didn't feel weird being in John's spot.

John and Randy both woke up to their daughters waking them up. It was what they got for taking a nap with them. Justin, of course, told both of them to wake them. Belinda always listened to her older brother and whatever Belinda did, Alanna sometimes did.

"Precise the lord I only have one kid," Randy said sitting up on the sofa with Alanna in his arms. He gave her a kiss.

"At the moment you have one," John said sitting up on the floor.

"Yes, but if Sam told me she was pregnant right now, I would have quite a few months to prepare myself for having two kids. You have two right now and another on the way."

"Sure, rub it in."

"You wanted another kid, John," Randy said.

"Where Mama?" Alanna suddenly said.

"I don't know."

"I'll go see if I can't find her and Trish," John said. He got up from the floor. "Get Uncle Randy on his feet, Belinda and Justin." He walked out of the living room and his children went to attack Randy. He went to his and Trish's room. He found both her and Sam on the bed asleep. He went and woke Trish up. "Hey Trish, wake up, baby," He said.

Trish groaned. She opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "What?"

"Wake up. It's a little after five." Trish sat up. John shook Sam awake. She woke up. "Sorry to wake you, Sam. Alanna was wondering where you were."

"It's fine," Sam said. She sat up and gave a yawn. She got up from the bed. She headed out of the room.

John smiled at Trish. "I am so glad Sam will be here for the next few days. I miss my sisters and all my friends from the WWE. They are the people I've always been close with. But I know we have friends here in Tampa."

John nodded. "I know. It's nice to see old friends. You need to get to Atlanta to see Amy. You'll see Mickie, Candice, Barbie, and all them on Monday."

"Yeah, I wanna see my sisters before the baby is born. I don't think I will."

"Call them and see if they can get down here anytime soon. I'll give my bed if you wanna share it with one of them."

Trish laughed. "You don't and you won't have to. I like sleeping with my husband when he's home. That applies to everything that goes with sleeping."

John chuckled. "Come on, let's get everyone ready and go out to dinner."

"No, not with three toddlers."

"All right, I'll go pick something up. Let's go see what Sam and Randy want."

John and Trish got up from the bed. They headed down-stairs to the living room.

Chapter 15

The next afternoon, John and Randy said good-bye to their wife and kid(s). Trish and Sam were used to John and Randy leaving that they just always gave them a hug and kiss good-bye. There were no problems. Trish and Sam were content to hang out together until Monday until they saw their husbands again. The kids, on the other hand, still didn't like their daddies leaving, especially the little girls. Justin was a momma's boy, so he loved his time alone with his mother. But Belinda was a definite daddy's girl.

"When are you going to understand that I only leave for a few days and then come back for a few days?" John asked his daughter.

Belinda shrugged as she was in her father's arms.

John smiled.

"Don't worry, Belinda," Trish said. "Daddy is coming home a day early. Plus another up side Aunt Sam and Alanna are here. You just don't have to be stuck with your stinky brother."

"Hey!" Justin said.

Belinda smiled at that.

"Yeah, Belinda," Randy said. "You have Alanna to keep you company and Alanna has you to keep her company while your dad and I are away."

"But don't forget I'm here too," Sam said.

"Yeah, Aunt Sam's here too. She has big plans for you, Alanna, and your mom. She told me last night."

"But I want Daddy to stay," Belinda said hugging John's arm tightly. That broke everyone's heart.

"Hey, look at me, sweetie," John said. Belinda looked at her father. "I need you to do me a huge favor, okay?"

"What?" Belinda asked.

"I need you to let me leave. I have to go do my job."

"B…."

"No, I don't need you to let me leave and I don't have to go do my job. I chose to go to my job, because I love it so much and so does Uncle Randy. This job that I got is what led me to meet your mom, marry her and have you and Justin, plus your baby brother or sister. After a long few days on the road, I'm lucky enough to come home to your mom, Justin, and you. Uncle Randy is lucky to come home to Aunt Sam and Alanna."

"Come on, Belinda," Trish said. "Daddy and Uncle Randy need to leave. They need to be in Jacksonville by a certain time."

"Look at this way, honey," John said. "The WWE is in Florida. I'm only a few hours' drive from home tonight. But I'll be home on Monday."

"We were actually talking about after leaving the houseshow on Sunday night and driving straight back here," Randy said. "If we do that, we'll be here as soon as you wake up in the morning on Monday."

Trish and Sam looked at each other. They don't know if they liked John and Randy doing that. Sam wasn't sure she liked that. John didn't a lot, so Trish didn't know what to say.

"Do it!" Justin said. "It's my birthday that day and I want you here first thing when I wake up."

"Yes, sir, Birthday boy," Randy said.

Justin got a bright on his face.

"So we'll be home on Monday as soon as you wake up, honey," John said. "Okay?"

"Okay," Belinda said.

"Okay, give me a hug and kiss."

Belinda kissed her dad and gave him a tight hug.

"That's my girl." John gave Belinda to Trish. He and Randy then headed out the door.

Belinda began to cry. Alanna held onto Sam real tight, thinking her mother was going to leave her too.

"Come on; let's go get ready for your nap, Justin," Sam said.

"Okay," Justin said. He took Sam's hand. The two headed up-stairs.

Trish held her daughter tightly in her arms. "It's okay, sweetie. I don't like Daddy leaving either. I sometimes cry when we're on our way home from seeing my parents or when they're leaving here. I'm sad, because they live so far away. But Daddy won't be too far away, just a few hours' drive from here. He also has Uncle Randy in the car to keep him company so he isn't lonely. You're not lonely here, either. I'm here. Justin is here, and Aunt Sam and Alanna are here as well. Aunt Sam and Alanna being here is the best part."

"But I want Daddy!"

"I know," Trish said. She kissed Belinda's cheek. "Let's go get ready for your nap." She headed up-stairs.

"Not without Daddy!"

"Yes, without Daddy, unfortunately, but you can take your nap with me. We'll go sleep in my bed. You can sleep in Daddy's spot. Will that make you feel better?"

"No!"

Trish sighed. She walked into her room then. She placed Belinda on the bed. She unmade the bed. She set up some pillows on the edge of the bed so Belinda wouldn't fall off. She grabbed an extra bottle of John's cologne that she had. She sprayed a little in his spot on the bed.

"What that?" Belinda asked.

"This is an extra bottle of your father's cologne that I have," Trish answered. "I spray it when I miss your father. It is usually when I miss him at night."

"Co-loan?"

"It's the name for men's perfume. It's smelly stuff that women wear."

"Me wear?"

"Yeah, remember me spraying your favorite stuffed animal from me with my perfume, because it smells like me?"

Belinda shrugged. Trish smiled.

"Daddy!" Belinda said. "That smell like him."

"It's supposed to."

Belinda crawled over to John's spot. She sniffed the pillows. She hugged suddenly. "It Daddy!"

"Yeah, does that make you feel better that you have a scent of him?"

Belinda nodded. Trish smiled. She got Belinda settled on the bed for her nap.

"I'm going to go check on Justin. I'll be right back and I'll come nap with you, honey."

"Okay," Belinda said. She gave a yawn. Trish smiled. She kissed Belinda, who closed her eyes, trying to sleep.

Trish smiled. She had a job well done. She wondered if Sam had any of Randy's cologne to spray for Alanna to smell and have the comfort of the familiar scent of her father. Trish went to ask.

Chapter 16

"I can't believe you do this every time we're in Florida," Randy said as he and John walked into the house in the very early hours of Monday morning.

"I was driving," John replied.

"Yeah, but we switched off. I started off."

"I finished, because you were complaining. I wanted to get home."

"Well, we're here."

"Yeah, now shut up," John said. He reset the code for the alarm.

Trish looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was 1:17 AM. She had thought she heard her bedroom door open. She sat up.

"Shut up!" John said to Randy. Randy gave him the finger. John gave it right back.

"John?" Trish said.

John looked to the bed. He saw Trish sitting up in bed. "Way too go. You made me wake up Trish!"

"Shush or you'll wake the kids up," Randy said.

"I don't care if I wake mine up!" John then closed his bedroom door. He went turn on the light.

"Don't flip that switch," Trish said running over to her husband as fast as her feet would take her. "Belinda's in your spot."

John smiled. He quickly went over to the bed. He switched on his lamp on his nightstand. Belinda moaned at the sudden light. She stayed asleep. John smiled. "Wake up, my sweet angel," He said into her ear.

Belinda quickly opened her eyes. She saw John. "Daddy!" She said. She jumped up and into his arms.

John smiled. "I missed you, baby."

Belinda didn't say anything. She hugged John's neck tightly. Trish smiled. She left the room suddenly. John watched her leave. He didn't go after her. He hoped she was going to get Justin.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed, baby, but you can sleep with me and your mother," John said.

"Yay," Belinda said.

"Give me kiss."

Belinda gave her father a kiss.

"Thank you." He got up from the bed.

Trish came back into the room. She had Justin in her arms.

"Hey buddy," John said walking up to them.

"Hi Daddy," Justin said.

"You two get into bed and get comfortable with Belinda. I'll be right there to join you all."

"Okay," Trish said. She went over to bed. She set Justin down. He quickly crawled over to where Belinda lay.

"Are you happy Daddy's home now?" He asked.

"Yeah," Belinda answered.

"Good. I want you to be happy on my birthday, because if you're sad, I'm sad."

"Oh, you're such a sweet older brother, Justin," Trish said.

"He gets that from me," John said. He was only in his boxers now. He got into bed with his wife and kids. He grabbed onto Belinda. She cuddled up against him. Trish smiled. Justin got settled and went to sleep. John turned the lamp off. Belinda was already asleep too.

"Good night," Trish said.

"Night, baby."

Trish leaned over and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too, along with all our children, especially baby number three and four. I can't wait till they're born."

"Me too."

"Three more months."

Trish moaned. "I wish it were sooner."

John smiled. "Night."

"Night." Trish gave him one last kiss. The two then went to sleep.

At the crank of dawn, Justin was awake and ready for everyone to get up for his birthday.

"Wake up, Mommy and Daddy. It's my third birthday," He said.

"Yeah," Trish said.

"Go wake up Uncle Randy and Aunt Sam. Take Belinda with you," John said. He placed Belinda on the floor.

"Come on, Belinda," Justin said. He ran out of the room, Belinda followed.

John and Trish smiled at each other. "You're gonna die later," Trish said.

"What else is new when Randy and I get together with our children around?"

Trish chuckled. She sat up in bed. "I'm looking forward to McDonald's for breakfast. The _babies_ like it too."

"Shh," John said.

Trish nodded. Justin and Belinda came running back into the room. Alanna followed. John sat up.

"Uncle John," Alanna said running to his side of the bed.

"Hello little girl," John said picking her up. "Your parents sent you in here to annoy me since we sent Justin and Belinda into them, huh?"

"Uh-huh."

Trish chuckled.

"Well, everyone back to Randy and Sam's room," John said. He placed Alanna back on the ground. The three kids ran out of the room. John and Trish got out of bed.

"Put some pants on," Trish said. "I don't want you to scare Sam."

"Hey Randy, make sure you put pants on before we come in there," John shouted.

"I already told him," Sam yelled back.

Trish and John smiled at each other. After John put some pants on, he and Trish wondered to their guestroom where Randy and Sam were staying with Alanna. The plan was for Belinda and Alanna to share Belinda's crib while Alanna was there. Belinda had been sleeping with Trish since John and Randy had left. Sam decided she'd let her daughter sleep with her too while her father was gone.

"Good morning, Samantha and Randy," Trish said as she and John walked into the room.

"Good morning, Patricia and John," Sam replied.

"Can we name the baby Samantha if it's a girl?" Justin asked. "I like that name."

"We'll see," Trish said. "But about if it's a boy?"

"Paul," Belinda said.

"Paul?" John asked.

"Yeah, like Uncle Paul."

John and Trish smiled. Paul Levesque aka Triple H was Belinda second favorite "uncle" after Randy and Shawn. She liked Uncle Randy and Uncle Shawn the same.

"Paul and Samantha Cena," Trish said. "Hmm." John cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, since its Justin's birthday, we're having McDonald's for breakfast," John said.

"That already knew," Sam said.

"Me too," Randy said. "He said when he came in with Belinda."

"Yeah, but did he mention you and John have to go get it?" Trish asked.

"What?"

"I need to get my children dressed."

"All right, all right," Randy said.

"Meet me down-stairs in five," John said.

"All right."

Trish, John, and their kids left the room. Trish got Justin dressed first. John and Randy went to McDonald's to get everyone breakfast. Trish was very glad when they got back with it. She was craving hash browns.

"There's nothing like being six months pregnant, huh?" Sam asked her friend.

"Yeah," Trish said. "But I love hash browns anyway."

"Me too."

"Is it present time?" Justin asked.

"Later, buddy," John said.

"But Daddy and I have one special present that is for you and your sister," Trish said.

"I get a present too?" Belinda asked.

"In three months. It has something to do with the baby."

"It's a girl?"

"One of them," John said.

"One?" Justin asked. "Are you having twin, Mommy?"

Trish nodded. "Yes, I'm pregnant with twins and one is a boy and the other is a girl."

"Yay!" Justin and Belinda squealed with delight.

Chapter 17

"Hello, Paul and Stephanie," Trish said as she arrived at the arena for Raw with John, Randy, Sam, and the kids.

"Trish," Stephanie said with delight. She went up and hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm great."

"Let me look at you." Trish smiled as Stephanie grabbed her hands and pulling back. Stephanie looked her friend over with a smile. "Oh, you look great."

"Even though, I'm pregnant, right?"

Stephanie waved a hand at her friend. "A pregnant woman always looks great. That is when she puts effort into looking great, but I know you do when you come out in public."

"I'm not going to look like grab when I come here," Trish said. "I might end up running into fans and they want pictures and autographs."

"Shoulders and up is my suggestion for you."

"I'm pregnant, not fat."

"Very true. I'm sorry. Hi John, Randy, and Sam."

Trish laughed. She gave Paul a hug then.

John got Trish and the kids settled into his locker room. "So I have an idea that I want to run by you," John said to Trish.

"That doesn't sound good if you want to run it by me," Trish replied.

John chuckled. "Just hear me out."

"Okay."

"Well, I've already talked to Stephanie about it and she's fine with it. But I want to bring Justin into the ring during Raw tonight and let everyone know it's his birthday."

"Yeah, that's fine. Just don't scare him with everyone looking at him and all that."

John nodded. "Well, I was also kind of hoping to bring Belinda and you out there."

"Are you kidding me? I'm six months pregnant. I don't want the whole world to see me that way."

"Oh, come on."

"Personal life out of limelight, please," Trish said.

"Come on, I wanna show off my wife and kids."

"Show off your kids, but not your six month pregnant wife, please."

"Trish, all these fans would love to see you. You can also shock them all by coming out to the ring show off the beautiful children we have made, plus that we have a few more in the womb. We'll also shock the world that you're married to me and married actually."

Trish laughed. "Okay, I would love to hear those fans cheering for me, especially with a pregnant bump."

"It's a side of you, they've never scene."

"Very true."

A half an hour later, Justin got his little birthday party with his parents, Randy and Sam, Stephanie and Paul, Shawn, Dave, Mickie, Barbie, Candice, and Melina.

"Can I go play in the ring?" Justin asked after.

Trish looked at her watch. "Aren't the fans coming into the arena now to take their seats?"

Stephanie looked at her watch. "Yeah, why?"

"Yes, Justin, you can go play in the ring," Trish said.

"Me too?" Belinda asked.

"Yeah."

"We'll make it a family trip to the ring," John said.

"Yay," Justin and Belinda chorused.

John picked Justin up and placed him on his shoulders. Trish picked Belinda up and then she and John walked with their children to the ring. They were followed by Randy, Dave, Shawn, and Paul. They were wanted to play around in the ring with Justin for a little bit.

"I haven't walked these steps in a long time," Trish said as she climbed the steel steps to get onto the stage behind the curtain.

"One day Belinda will be climbing them continuing the Stratusfaction legacy," Randy said.

"Oh yeah."

"All right, let's make our grand entrance, Justin," John said. He put his son on his feet. Trish put Belinda on hers.

Justin walked out onto the stage then. His sister followed.

"Slow down," Trish said. She quickly followed her children. John followed her, along with Randy, Dave, Paul, and Shawn.

"Whoa, big," Belinda said standing at the top of the ramp.

"You should see it when all the seats are filled," John said. "It's totally crazy."

Trish looked around. The fans were starting to come into the arena. The crew was still messing around with stuff. There were a few security guards around the wall. They were there, because some superstars and divas usually messed around in the ring before the show or hung out for the hell of it. Trish was glad to see them, because she didn't need to get mauled by fans right now.

Trish walked down to the ring. John, the kids, and the guys were already down there.

"Oh, my God, is that Trish Stratus?" A female fan asked the guy she was with. He shrugged.

Trish grinned. Tonight was going to be fun. She walked up the steps of the ring and stood on the apron and held onto the ropes.

"I don't think I can climb between the ropes," She said to John.

"Well, I'll hold them open for you later," He replied.

"What happens later?" Justin asked.

"You'll see."

Trish hit her husband. "Tell him."

"Okay." John looked at his son. "Well, during Raw tonight, you, Belinda, and your mom get to come out to the ring. I want to show off my family."

"Mainly me, though," Trish said. John looked at his wife. "You know it's true."

"Oh, it's true, it's true," Paul said.

"A quote from former WWE Superstar, Kurt Angle," Shawn added.

Everyone laughed.

Later that night, on Raw, John came down to the ring. His little spire in the ring to show off Trish and the kids was last minute, but Stephanie made sure John got some time to show off Trish and the kids.

"Well, today is a special day for me," John said. "On this day three years ago, I became a father." The fans gave a little cheer. "That's right. I am a father. Today is my son's third birthday. You might think it sucks for him, because I'm here and it might be back home in Massachusetts from where I'm from, but no. When I'm not on the road with the WWE, I'm actually kicking back at my home here in Tampa, Florida."

The fans gave a huge cheer for that.

John smiled. "Yes, my current residence is here in Tampa. I live here with my wife and two children, my son and daughter. Yeah, so sorry to all you ladies out there, I'm happily married. I'm very happy with my wife and I know that is hard for so people. But since it is my son's birthday and we all live here in Tampa, I thought I'd bring him, his mom, and sister here to keep me company. I also wanted you all to meet them. So ladies and gentlemen give it up for my wife and our son and daughter."

He pointed to the ramp. That was the cue for Trish's music. Everyone heard the familiar laugh for Trish's theme music. Then came the beat and words of the song. The fans got to their feet cheering and screaming for Trish.

Trish and the kids came out from behind the curtain then. The fans got louder. Trish smiled as she did her entrance. Trish and the kids then walked down to the ring. Justin and Belinda all ran to it and their father.

"Oh, my God, look at Trish," King said.

"Trish is pregnant," Cole said.

Trish's smile grew bigger. She slapped a few hands of the fans. She walked to the steps and climbed up them. John held the ropes open so she could get into the ring. It was hard from her to climb through them, because of her pregnant belly.

Trish smiled at John. She shook her head. He nodded his head. It was crazy with the fans.

"Ladies and gentlemen, say hello to my wife, Trish Stratus!" John said.

Trish did a little bow for the fans that she had always done before.

"Yes, I am married to Trish Stratus," John said. "We married back in September of 2006 shortly after she retired from wrestling. And these two kids right here are our son, Justin, and our daughter, Belinda."

Justin tucked on his father's hand. John looked at his son. Justin pointed to the microphone. John nodded. He kneeled down. He placed the microphone at Justin's mouth. "Hi people," Justin said. "I'm Justin Travis Cena. One day you'll see me here wrestling like my daddy and I'll be WWE Champion and World Champion like he was."

John and Trish smiled at each other.

"Yeah, you better watch out for my son in twenty years. That is a note to all you guys in the back," John said.

Trish motioned for the microphone. John gave it to her.

"Yes, while Justin is dominating the male division, Belinda will be dominating the women's division. She'll beat my ranking of being WWE Women's Champion for seven times. But she will also be Divas' Champion. So all you little girls out there, you better watch out for my daughter. That goes double for your daughters, Stephanie."

Trish smiled at John. She looked around at the fans. "It is great to be back here tonight. I was out here earlier today when all you fans were coming in and taking your seats. You saw John and our kids in the ring. But I know everyone is questioning this." She placed her hand on her pregnant belly. "This right here is not one, but two more children."

"Twins?" King said.

"That's right. In three months, I will be giving birth to two more children. I am having twins. These two babies are not boys or girls. They're a boy and a girl. And they might be in the WWE one day too. I just hope there won't be any sibling rivalries with their older brother and sister to be WWE or World Champion, or Women's and Divas' Champion. I won't to see each of my sons as WWE and World Champion and my daughters each being Women's and Divas' Champion. I might have retired, but I still have love for this business and I want my children to succeed in it like me and their father.

"Any of you current superstars and divas better make sure any children you have watch out for my sons and daughters, because my daughters will continue the Stratusfaction legacy. My sons will keep the Cena legacy going for their father once he retires so many years from now. I know there are some current superstars that want to outdo their fathers before them, along with those that have brothers who are next generation superstars too. But my sons and daughters won't be fighting each other like siblings have in the past. I guarantee you that, because I only give one man Stratusfaction now and that is my husband!"

Chapter 18

"Good morning," John said as he walked into the kitchen one morning in late August, a month later.

"Morning, Daddy," Justin said.

"Daddy," Belinda said jumping with excitement in her seat.

John smiled. He kissed Belinda on top of the bed. He did the same with Justin. He then sat down at the kitchen table with his family. Justin and Belinda had moved from regular highchairs to booster seats at the kitchen table with her parents. "How are you this morning, baby?" He asked kissing Trish on the cheek.

"Okay," Trish said with a smile.

"That's good," John replied. He dug into his breakfast then. Trish had already known what he wanted for breakfast.

She got up from the kitchen table. She walked over to the sink and placed her breakfast dishes in it. She stood at the sink, holding onto the counter with her hands. She closed her eyes. She felt a pain in her stomach. "John," She breathed.

John looked at his wife. He saw her grabbing onto her counter as if trying to hold herself up. He quickly got up from his seat. He went over to her. Trish turned to her husband. She grabbed onto John trying to keep herself from falling. John held onto Trish tightly. He lightly and carefully brought her to sitting on the kitchen floor.

Trish grabbed onto her stomach.

"Are you in labor?" John asked.

"I can't be its too soon," Trish breathed. She suddenly felt wetness between her legs. She looked at John with a look in her eyes that he never seen before.

John got up from the floor and grabbed the phone, dialing 911. Justin and Belinda sat in their seats as their mother was on the floor in pain. They both climbed from their booster seats and to the floor. Belinda knocked her booster seat on the floor.

Trish looked over at her children. "Justin and Belinda stay where you are," She said.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Justin asked.

"Don't worry about me, Justin. Take your sister and go into the living room."

"But…"

"…Do as you're… told," Trish said between pain in her stomach.

Justin grabbed onto Belinda and took her out of the kitchen.

"An ambulance is on its way, baby," John said coming back over to his wife. Trish looked at her husband as tears streamed down her cheeks. "It's okay," John said. He quickly got up from the floor and grabbed a towel or two. He came back to Trish and sobbed up the floor.

Trish was in labor. There was no doubt about it. It wouldn't have been a problem if it were two months later, because she was due in October. It was also not Trish's water that broke, she was bleeding.

Justin and Belinda still had no idea what was going on when the ambulance showed up. John quickly got them into their shoes, along with his own. The EMTs got Trish on a stretcher. The EMTs told John which hospital they were taking Trish to as they hurried out of the house with her.

John stood in the waiting room of the maternity unit of the hospital. He was pacing. Justin and Belinda were content playing with some other children and their older siblings whose mother, aunt, or some relative or friend that was in the hospital.

It was not good. John had quickly grabbed his keys and wallet, yelling at Justin and Belinda to get outside after the ambulance left with Trish. He locked the door behind him, not caring about the stupid alarm system. He then quickly as possible got Justin and Belinda into their car seats, and headed to the hospital.

There doctors acted quickly with Trish. John had no news about Trish or the twins. All he knew was she was having a C-section. He prayed to God that all three of them were okay. Trish had been bleeding and that wasn't good. He hoped she wasn't having a miscarriage.

John sat down suddenly. He leaned forward, his elbows on the arm rests of the chair he sat in. He placed his head in his hands. _God, please don't take Trish away from me. Please don't let her lose any of the twins either_, he thought. _I can't bear to lose my wife or my children. I can't bear to lose one of the twins either. Please let them all be okay. _

"John Cena," A doctor said walking into the waiting room.

"Yes," John said quickly jumping up from his seat. Justin and Belinda looked at their dad.

"Stay where you are," A teenage girl that two were playing with said. Justin and Belinda nodded their heads. They looked at the doctor and their father.

"Your wife went into premature labor," The doctor said. "The bleeding that you saw was the placenta tearing. We got both the babies out. They're both okay and in the pre-natal unit."

"My wife?" John asked.

"She's fine too. Emotionally, but fine."

"Can I see her, please?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course."

"Justin and Belinda I'll be right back," John said to his children.

Justin and Belinda nodded. John followed the doctor to Trish's room then.

"I'm sure your mom and siblings are fine," The teenager girl said. "Your dad just might want to see your mom and them first before he takes you to see them." Justin and Belinda nodded.

John walked into Trish's room. She looked at her husband. She began to cry. John walked over to her. He grabbed onto her hand.

"Shh, it's okay," He said. He stroked the top of her head and kissed her forehead.

"No, it isn't," Trish sobbed. "They weren't ready to come out of the womb yet."

"I know, baby, I know. But they're both alive and that is what matters."

"They could die, John!"

"Don't you dare talk like that, Trish," John said looking at Trish. His eyes got watery. "Our children are not going to die. I'll get on the phone right now and call Shawn. He and Rebecca will say a prayer for us. Randy will even be yelling to the ceiling and asking his grandfather to let our twins survive to spare us the pain of losing our children. Chavo, Vickie, and Rey will be asking Eddie not to let our children die either. Our families will be begging for their niece and nephew or grandchildren to live."

Trish shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? This isn't your fault. It's nature or God's way. Believe what you want to believe."

"I'm not saying sorry to that."

"Then what are you saying sorry for?"

"Well, I think my doctor misread or looked wrongly, or something like that when it came to the sex of the babies." John raised an eyebrow at Trish. She smiled. "The twins are both girls."

"Twin girls, really?"

Trish nodded.

John smiled. "That'll a disappointment to Justin, but Belinda will love it. I have two more Mini Trishs."

Trish chuckled. "I like one mini John."

"Me too. I just hope our twin daughters won't be like my little brothers."

Trish laughed.

John smiled. He kissed Trish. "We'll get through this, baby. I'll call your family and mine."

"No, I wanna call my family. They'll all make me feel better."

"Yeah, all my brothers will make me feel better too. But first I just wanna get a look on our girls."

Trish nodded.

Chapter 19

After getting a glimpse of his twin newborn daughters, John went back out to the waiting room to Belinda and Justin. He took them aside and told them that Trish was okay, but the twins had been born. The two older siblings were excited. John had to break the news that the twins wouldn't be coming for awhile. He said since they had been born too soon that the doctors needed to keep them for awhile and make sure they get well enough to go home. He also broke the news that the twins were both girls. Belinda was excited and Justin was a little disappointed.

After telling them this, John took the kids to see their mother. Trish was glad to see them. They gave her some comfort. John, meanwhile, went and sat in a quiet place to make phone calls. He called his dad and then his mom since they're divorced. They were both sorry to hear the twins were born prematurely, but glad they were okay. He called two of his brothers and they were the same as their parents.

Later that night, John put the kids to bed _alone_. Then he went to bed _alone._ He knew how Trish felt when he was on the road. He did go to bed alone while traveling with the WWE, but he never had to put the kids to bed alone.

The next morning, after breakfast, though, John and the kids went to the hospital to see Trish and the twins. They went to see Trish first, of course.

"I missed you both last night," Trish said as Justin and Belinda were on her hospital bed with her.

"We missed you too, Mommy," Justin said.

"Yeah," Belinda said.

"I missed you too," John said.

Trish smiled. "I know you did. Come here."

John smiled. He went up to Trish. She grabbed onto his face and brought him to her. She kissed him passionately on the lips. He smiled against her lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, getting the taste of her that he loved so much.

"Children are present," Justin said.

John and Trish pulled away. They looked at each other with grins.

"We know," Trish said. She looked back to John, moving over on the bed, she patted the spot next to her. John sat down on the bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her. Justin and Belinda climbed over to their parents. John grabbed onto Belinda and placed her in his lap. Justin was held onto by Trish.

"Well, before all of us go see your sisters," Trish said. "Your father and I wanted to talk to you two about what we should name your sisters. We were going to name the girl, Samantha and the boy, Paul, because you two picked them out. So what you two like to your name your sisters?"

"Samantha," Justin said. "Samantha Rose."

"Is Aunt Samantha your favorite aunt?" John asked.

"Yes."

John and Trish smiled at each other.

"What would you like to name your other sister, Belinda?" John asked.

"Stephanie," Belinda said.

"Stephanie as in Aunt Stephanie?" Trish asked.

"Uh-huh. Stephanie Marie Cena."

Trish's smile grew. "I'm guessing Aunt Stephanie is your favorite."

"Two."

"Oh, she's your second favorite?" Belinda nodded. "Who's your first favorite?"

"Aunt Samantha."

Trish looked at her husband with her huge bright smile. He smiled back. "Well, Aunt Samantha and Aunt Stephanie will be happy that you two named your sisters after them. Aunt Samantha won't be surprised, because, Justin, you said you wanted to name the girl twin Samantha."

"We could name the twins Samantha and Paula, because Paula is the feminine name for Paul," Trish said.

"Stephy and Sam!" Belinda said.

"Okay, Stephanie Marie and Samantha Rose."

"Aunt Sam is pretty like roses are," Justin said.

"Is that why you want to name your sister, Samantha Rose?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, let's go see your sisters," Trish said.

"Yay," Belinda and Justin said.

John pushed Trish in a wheelchair to the neonatal unit. Justin walked along side the wheelchair, holding onto the side. Belinda sat on her mother's lap.

"You two need to be good in here," Trish said to her children. "There are a few other babies in here that were born prematurely or just need to be in here for a little bit."

"How long with Samantha and Stephanie be in here?" Justin asked.

"It might be a few months, baby."

"Months?" Belinda asked looking at her mother.

"Unfortunately, sweetie. But we'll come visit them everyday if we can. I think if they know they have an older brother and sister by their side, who love them very much, and then they'll get better. I was told that yesterday. When someone is sick, all they want is someone or something to be by their side and keep them company. Animals are good to have when you're sick."

"Can we get a doggy one day?" Justin asked.

"Of course," John said. "But right now let's go see your sisters."

Justin nodded.

The family of four stopped outside the neonatal unit.

"Good morning, Trish," A nurse said.

"Morning," Trish said.

"Are these your other two children?" The nurse asked. Trish nodded. "Hi, I'm Kathleen. You must be Justin and Belinda."

"Yep," Belinda said.

"Are you taking care of our sisters?" Justin asked.

"Helping, yes," Kathleen said. "I look after them. I'm sitting out here right now, because all the families are coming in that want to see their babies."

"Yes, and we have to wear special hospital gowns that doctors wear when they operate or come into the neonatal unit," Trish said.

"Cool," Justin said.

Belinda got off of her mother's lap for the moment. Kathleen helped Justin into the special gowns they were to wear. John and Trish put theirs on. John then pushed Trish into the room where all the preemies were. Belinda held onto the side of the wheelchair. Justin followed his father close behind.

Justin and Belinda both looked around the room. They saw adults standing around cubicles, surrounded by machines. The two looked into the cubicles and saw babies inside. Some adults had their hands inside, touching their baby. Some adults looked to have watery eyes.

John and Trish both noticed their older children were kind of uncomfortable. They didn't blame them.

"Come here, Belinda," Trish said. Belinda went over to her mother. Trish lifted her into her lap. John picked Justin up. "These are your sisters," Trish said pointing to two cubicles.

The two cubicles were lined up long ways to each other. If the two were lying on a bed or on the floor, the tops of their heads would be touching slightly.

Trish stuck her hand inside the cubicle closest to her. She touched her newborn daughter's hand with her finger. The baby quickly gripped onto it. Trish smiled. John stuck his hand inside the other cubicle and let their other newborn daughter grab onto his finger.

"We can touch them?" Justin asked.

"Yeah," John said.

"I wanna touch her, Mommy," Belinda said.

"Okay," Trish said. She pulled her hand out. She got close so Belinda could put her hand into the cubicle. "Be gentle touching her." Belinda did as she was told. She carefully touched her sister's arm. The baby moved. Belinda moved her hand back. "Don't be afraid, baby. She doesn't mind you touching her." Belinda touched her sister's arm again. She gently stroked her sister's arm. A bright smile came on her face. She stroked her sister's palm with her pointer finger.

Trish smiled at John. John smiled back at her.

"You wanna touch your other sister, Justin?" He asked.

"Yeah," Justin said.

"Okay."

Justin stuck his hand carefully inside. He touched his sister then. He stroked her arm and then her hand. John stuck his hand in one of the other wholes of the cubicle to touch his daughter. Trish did the same with the daughter Belinda was touching.

Chapter 20

Six weeks later, Trish was at the hospital. She sat in the neonatal unit with her twin daughters, Stephanie and Samantha. Trish had left Justin and Belinda with a friend she had met at prenatal yoga back when she was pregnant with Justin.

Stephanie and Samantha were great. The two got strong every day. Trish was at the hospital everyday. Some days she came with Justin and Belinda, other days she didn't. When John was home he went to the hospital with Trish on most days. Other days, he stayed home with Justin and Belinda, spending time with them.

Trish's parents and sister had been out to see her, John, and the kids. Trish had been very glad to see them. Her parents and sisters wanted to meet their granddaughters and nieces as well. Trish's mom and sisters cried a little. They saw Samantha and Stephanie small and helpless as they lay in their cubicle beds of the neonatal unit of the hospital.

John's family also came out. John was so glad for his dad and brothers, because Trish was upset for days after Stephanie and Samantha were born. His dad and brothers brought bright smiles to John, Trish, Justin, and Belinda.

The one thing that Trish loved so much was when former WWE Divas that Trish kept in touch with all came to see her. It was former divas of Molly Holly, Ivory, and Jazz. There was also Torrie Wilson, Stacy Keibler, Lisa Marie Varon aka Victoria, Amy Dumas, and Ashley Massaro. Torrie, Stacy and Lisa Marie came to see Trish and John together. Amy and Ashley came by themselves.

There were also visits from those still in the WWE. There were when people found the time or made the effort to go see Trish and the kids. The twins had been born on a Thursday. On was able to get the Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday off from work. He had needed to be with Trish and the kids for the few days.

Shawn came out there with his wife. They left their kids with family. Paul and Stephanie found time to come out with their daughters. Sam told Randy to fly out to Tampa and that she with Alanna would meet him there.

It had been a long six weeks with family and friends coming to see Trish, John, and the kids. Things settled down at home. Trish was glad for everybody coming to see them, but she got annoyed. She could have understood if the twins hadn't been born prematurely, but the only reason mostly everyone came out was to cheer her and John up.

"Daddy will be here this evening to come see you two," Trish said. She had each of her hands in with her daughters. "I'll make sure he brings Justin and Belinda too. That way I can get some quiet time at home. I need that. But it's nice being here with you two. When you two come home, Daddy is going to take some time off from work and help me get into taking care of two babies, along with your older brother and sister."

After an hour or so at the hospital, Trish went home. When she pulled up to the house, she saw John's car in the driveway. She got a huge smile on her face.

"Mommy's home," Trish shouted walking through the front door. She closed the door behind her. She threw her keys and purse on the table in the foyer. Belinda came running to her. "Hello sweetie," Trish said.

"Hi Mommy," Belinda said.

Trish quickly picked up her oldest daughter and kissed her cheek. "Stephanie and Samantha are doing well today."

"Good. Daddy's home."

"I saw his car in the driveway. What is he doing?"

"Playing with Justin."

"Videogame?"

"Uh-huh."

Trish nodded. She walked into the living room carrying Belinda. Justin and John both sat on the floor playing an old version of SmackDown vs. Raw. "Hello Justin and John," She said.

"Hi Mommy," Justin said.

"I'll be with you in a minute, baby" John said.

Trish laughed. She placed Belinda on her feet and sat down on the sofa. Belinda went over and played with her toys in the room.

"Yeah," John said. He and Justin won their match on the game. They did a handicap match of a two-on-one. They were two superstars versus the computer superstar on the game.

"You so cheated," Trish said.

"I've beaten the game a few times, baby," John said looking at his wife. "I'm a master of the controls."

"Me too," Justin said.

Trish smiled.

"You play the game by yourself for awhile, huh?" John asked.

"Okay," Justin said.

"All right." John gave Justin his controller, because it was the first player controller. Justin then lay on his stomach, selecting a single's match. John got up from the floor and went and sat on the sofa next to Trish. He wrapped his arm around her, leaning back against the cushion. Trish leaned toward her husband and kissed him on the lips. "How are our girls today?"

"They're fine," Trish said. "I told them that you'd be coming by today to see them, along with Justin and Belinda."

"Good idea. I think you could use some quiet time and not at a hospital."

"Yes. You know if memory serves me correctly don't we have a birthday that we have to celebrate this month?"

Belinda looked at her parents.

John smiled. "Yeah, I think we do. I just can't remember whose birthday it is, though."

"It's Belinda's birthday," Justin said. "How can you forget that?"

John and Trish looked at each other. "It was a joke, Justin Travis," Trish said. "Your father and I would never, ever forget your birthdays. Yours is July 19th. Belinda's is October 20th, and Stephanie and Samantha's is August 27th."

"Guess how old Mommy will be this December," John said.

"Thirty-five," Belinda said.

"Yes, but that's not that old. Forty isn't that old. Fifty is old," Trish said.

"Yeah, but you'll turn those ages before me," John said.

"And you better not trade me in for a newer and younger model when I'm forty-five or fifty."

"I already have three younger and two newer models of you."

Trish smiled. He was talking about their daughters. The girls were all younger models of Trish, but the twins were newer models of her. "I have a younger version of you too."

"Yeah, we love them all, though," John said.

"Of course."

John kissed Trish.

John took Belinda and Justin with him to see the twins later that evening. They went after dinner. After cleaning the kitchen from dinner, Trish did some yoga with a yoga video. She then took a shower and relaxed for the rest of the night. When John came home, he got the kids ready for bed, because visiting hours at the hospital were over at 8 o'clock.

"Well, the kids are both asleep," Trish said coming into her and John's bedroom.

"That's nice," John said. "I'm about to fall asleep myself."

Trish smiled. She closed the bedroom door behind her. She looked at John.

"What?"

"Nothing," Trish said innocently. She walked over to her side of the bed. She took off the rope she wore and threw it on end of the bed. A smirk popped on John's lips then. Trish was dressed in a sexy hot pink spaghetti strap nightgown.

Trish grinned. She climbed on the bed. She crawled on her knees to John. She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. John continued to smirk. "What?" Trish asked.

"Oh, don't you be teasing me!" John said.

"I have no intention of teasing you. I have every intention of stratusfying you."

"I like the sound of that!"

"I knew you would," Trish said. She leaned down, capturing John's lips in a passionate kiss.

John's hands traveled up her legs and to her body. He grabbed onto her and moved her onto her back, not breaking their kiss. His hands traveled up her body. Trish let a moan out. His hands felt so wonderful on her body. They hadn't been intimate since before the twins' unexpected premature birth.

John pulled away from Trish. He grabbed onto her nightgown and pulled it off of her. He then removed his boxers, and he and Trish made love for the first time in two months.

Chapter 21

"Okay, Belinda, make a wish," Trish said.

Belinda thought for a second. She then blew out the candles to her birthday cake.

"Yay," Justin said clapping his hands. "Now cut that cake!"

"Yeah," Belinda said.

"Yes, ma'am," Trish said.

It was two weeks later and Belinda's second birthday. Belinda had been excited for weeks for her birthday, but that morning when she woke up, she was more excited.

Trish took the candles out of the birthday cake and placed them on a napkin on the kitchen table. She then cut four pieces of cake, one for each of the kids, and one for her and John. Trish served the kids their pieces of cake and then sat down in her seat at the kitchen table.

John chuckled as he watched his oldest children eat their cake and get it all over their faces. Justin and Belinda loved cake.

"You have to love kids and cake," John said.

Trish smiled. "I sure do." She took icing from her cake and placed it on John's nose.

"Thank you," He said.

"Wait, wait." Trish licked the icing from his nose.

John nodded. "Is this an idea you'd like to do later?"

Trish smiled. "Not in front of the kids, honey." She looked at her children. Justin and Belinda weren't paying attention. They were busy licking the bit of crumbs from their plates. She took her head. That was one thing that they had picked up from their father and not her.

She turned back to her husband. "I think the kids are preoccupied," John said.

"We'll talk later."

John grinned. Trish shook her head.

The next morning, John, Trish, and the kids went to visit the twins.

"I'm so glad you two are here," The nurse, Kathleen said.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked. "Are my daughters?"

"They're fine, Trish. They're perfect. The doctor was in with them first thing this morning and he says they can go home in a few days."

Trish and John smiled at each other.

"Our sisters can come home?" Justin asked.

"Very soon," Kathleen said.

"But Dr. Greene said it would be another week," Trish said.

"Well, they'll be home sooner."

"Wish come true," Belinda said.

"What's that?" John asked as he held Belinda in his arms.

"My burfday wish."

"Your birthday wish. Did you wish for the twins to come home?"

Belinda nodded. John and Trish smiled at each other.

After visiting with the twins for an hour and getting outside the hospital, Trish started calling everyone. She had to call her family first. John called his family too. He and Trish were both excited that their girls were finally coming home.

Chapter 22

"So Stephanie changed my segment on Monday," John said to Trish later that evening after they put Justin and Belinda to bed. "I'll be 'injured' and out for a few weeks."

"Is that a bad thing?" Trish asked as she sat on the bed.

John was packing. He was leaving tomorrow, Friday for the weekend houseshows and Raw on Monday.

"No, because I will be home with my wife and children, taking care of our twin girls, who are finally coming home."

"I know," Trish said giddily. "It'll be hard taking care of two babies and two other children, but we can do."

"Yes, we can."

"Then we can watch our four children grow up, start school, play sports and do other activities, have their first boyfriends and girlfriends, fall in love, first jobs, graduate high school, go to college or start training to be in the WWE, start careers, get married, and have kids of their own."

John smiled. "Sounds like a plan. How about we leave out the first boyfriends, falling in love, and getting married for our daughters, though?"

Trish chuckled. She shook her head. "No, I want our daughters to find someone as great as their dad. They have to date a few jackasses first, though. I just don't want Justin to be a jackass to the girls he dates."

"He won't be, Trish. I'm not a jackass to you, am I?"

"Sometimes, but you don't put me down or try to control my life. You want to make my life bright and happy."

"Justin will do the same. He'll find a great girl like I did. He'll want to help make all her dreams come true."

Trish grinned. "You made most of my dreams come true. You made me a wife and a mother."

"You made me a father and to tell you the truth I never wanted any, but I'm glad we have our four."

"Me too." Trish got up from the bed and went over to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," John said. He wrapped his arms tightly around his wife, hugging her.

The next day, in the late morning, early afternoon, John said good-bye to Trish, Justin and Belinda. The three were all sad to see him go, but they knew he'd be home for a few weeks with the twins coming home. It was more of a couple months of John staying home with the twins coming home. Whatever way it was, John would be home with Trish and all the kids.

When John got to the arena later that evening for the Friday night houseshow, he got happy words from all the superstars, divas, and the crew.

"Rebecca was very glad to hear that Stephanie and Samantha are coming home," Shawn said. "We both said a prayer for them everyday."

"Thanks, Shawn. Trish and I appreciate, so do Justin and Belinda," John said.

"Faith is all you need, John. The lord is there for everyone. Even if you don't believe."

John nodded with a smile. He gave Shawn a hug.

On Tuesday afternoon, Trish and John went to the hospital to bring their twin girls home. Belinda and Justin waited impatiently at home with their babysitter, a friend of Trish. Trish and John got to hold their daughters for the first time too.

"Oh, my God," Trish said cradling Stephanie in her arms. Tears came to her eyes. She looked at John. He had a smile on his face as he held Samantha.

"Come on, let's take our girls home," He said.

Trish nodded.

Twenty minutes later, the two got home with the twins. Belinda and Justin were jumping up and down with excitement as their parents walked through the door.

"Calm down," John said. "Let's go into the living room."

Justin and Belinda ran into the living room. The two quickly turned to their parents. John and Trish went and sat on the sofa. They placed Stephanie and Samantha in their carriers on the coffee table. Trish picked Samantha out of her carrier, while John picked Stephanie out of hers. The babies were then cradled in their parents' arms. Justin and Belinda came over to their parents and sisters.

Justin and Belinda each kissed their baby sister closest to them.

"It's nice to finally kiss them, huh?" Trish asked.

"Yes," Belinda said.

"Have them home is more like it," Justin said.

"Yeah," John said.

"It's going to be very hectic around here for awhile with the twins," Trish said. "We're all going to have to get used to it. It'll be hard for all of us, especially your father and me. Babies require a lot of attention and time. So if it seems like your father and I are paying more attention to the twins then you two it's not intentional. The twins will be sleeping a lot, because that is mostly what babies. But they'll be waking up every few hours to be fed or have a diaper changed. Plus they'll want attention. Babies also cry, because they just have to cry or they're being fussy."

"Yeah, so I suggest you two get used to the crying, okay?" John said. "You two can even help your mom and me. You two can feed the twins by holding their bottles for them. You two can also help stop the twins from crying by letting them know that there is someone there for them. That is a major thing for babies."

Justin and Belinda nodded.

"You're father and I both love you no matter what. We love you the same as the twins," Trish said. "It's just some children need more attention than their siblings."

"We understand, Mommy," Justin said.

"Good." Trish kissed Justin on the cheek. She did the same with Belinda.

"But the best part about the twins being home is I'll be home for a few months," John said.

"We know, Daddy," Belinda said.

"And you," John said to his oldest daughter. "Just because there are two other little girls in the house, doesn't mean you aren't my little girl still, okay? You're my first born daughter and that is something important, okay?"

"Okay."

John kissed Belinda.

Chapter 23

The first few weeks with the twins home were crazy. John and Trish really wished she had only been pregnant with one baby and not two. It was easier taking care of one baby. But they each took care of one of the twins. It was like they were each assigned to take care of one baby while the other one took care of the other.

Having babies in the house again kept the laundry going a lot. There were towels, spit-up rags, baby clothes, blankets, the older kids' clothes, and John and Trish's clothes always going. Stephanie and Samantha would spit-up on John and Trish, because that was what babies did. Justin and Belinda got gross out by their baby sisters spitting up that they both ended up vomiting themselves. Justin and Belinda got used to the spit up, though. It was nothing to John and Trish, because both Justin and Belinda did it, along with every other baby they were around and took care of for friends and family.

Justin and Belinda were good about cleaning up after themselves when it came to their toys, coloring books, and other stuff. They constantly got yelled by Trish when she nearly tripped over stuff. Trish got very moody, because she was sleep deprived. She should have been used to being sleeping deprived since she had two other children, but babies were different than a three and two-year-old. John was used to being sleep deprived too, because sometimes the time schedule for the WWE sucked. He and Trish took advantage of their time when Justin and Belinda were taking their afternoon naps. The parents were napping themselves unless one of them or both was taking care of Stephanie and/or Samantha.

In November, John's family wondered if they'd be seeing him, Trish, and the kids for USA's Thanksgiving.

"I am not flying to Massachusetts with a two, three-year-old, and two babies," Trish said to John. "Belinda is in the terrible-twos. She'll probably act up on the plane or something. Something is bound to go wrong, it always does."

"That's life, Trish," John replied.

"Can't they come here or something? I don't wanna take Stephanie and Samantha on a plane yet."

"Did I say we were flying out to Massachusetts to spend Thanksgiving with my family?"

"No," Trish replied.

"Then there you go. I was just saying my dad and the rest of my family was wondering if there was a chance. My dad could get out here. My brothers I'm not sure about, but they said they'd fly out sometime after Thanksgiving, before Christmas. They only wanna see their nieces living at home. No one has been out here since after the twins were born. No one has been out since they were home. Even Randy and Sam haven't been out here with Alanna."

Trish nodded. "I might only been able to deal with your father currently. I don't know how I might do with any of your brothers here right now, before Christmas, yes. It has only been a month since the twins have been home; I still need more of an adjustment."

"Hey, my brothers will completely understand. Like I said, they might not get out here until sometime before Christmas or even after Christmas, maybe like for the New Year."

"Um, yeah, my parents have been talking about going out here for my birthday and not us having to fly to Canada for Christmas. They want to do that, because of the twins, and as you know it will be my 35th birthday this year."

"Yes, and you still look as hot and as sexy as you did when you turned 30."

"Thanks, babe," Trish said with a smile. "Yeah, my body changed a little since then. I have stretch marks from having four children."

"But I appreciate those stretch marks from you having those four children."

"I know you do, but you're not gonna get any Stratusfaction, because I'm tired."

John nodded. "I'm tired too. Hell, I don't…"

"I don't want to know what you do by yourself, John! I just want to get some sleep in the next few hours before one of the babies cries or have a bad dream."

John raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"Belinda and Justin. It could happen."

John nodded. "Now I know what my parents went through with five kids."

"Yes, but if Stephanie and Samantha get scared when they're a few years old and older, Belinda will be a good big sister and let them sleep with her. I always did that."

"Yeah, I would sit with Boog if he got scared. Males get scared too. I have gotten scared by quite a few things at my current age. One of them was when you went into premature labor."

"I was too. Justin and Belinda were scared too. God, I hope no one else we know in our lifetime has a premature birth. It's scary and sad. But having a baby is kind of scary all together. I was scared when I was in labor with Justin. I didn't know if something would suddenly go wrong during delivery. The same was when I was having Belinda. Anything can happen and at any time."

"Again, that's life, baby," John said. "Life is risking. You just have to look out and be careful. You have to be prepared for the worst. You should also know that since you were a professional wrestler. All professional athletes should know that too. Anything can happen during a match or game. A baseball player can get hit in the face with a baseball. Something can go wrong in a match like a ligament snapping or something."

"Or your arm coming out of its socket when you're falling from the top turnbuckle and it looks like you're trying to do a Ma'Trish."

John laughed. That was true for Trish when she had a match versus Mickie at Backlash for the WWE Women's Championship in 2006.

"Yeah, I remember that."

"That hurt like hell. It still hurts thinking about it," Trish said.

"Well, don't," John said. "Let's get a little sleep. Think happy thoughts for happy dreams."

Trish smiled. "I know five good happy thoughts."

"And they are?"

"You, Justin, Belinda, and the twins."

"Same here, but you're in there and not myself."

Trish nodded. She crawled under the covers of the bed. John flipped the light switch on the wall, which turned the lights off on the ceiling fan. Trish's lamp on her nightstand was the only light left the room. She turned it off when John was in bed with her. She cuddled up against him.

"Good night," Trish said kissing him.

"Good night. See you in a few hours."

Trish laughed.

Chapter 24

"Grandpa's here, Grandpa's here!" Justin shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Justin!" Trish shouted. It was too late. Stephanie and Samantha were both crying. Trish grunted. _Take of daughters first, yell at son later._ Trish made her up to the twins' bedroom.

John and his dad, John Cena SR aka Johnny Fabulous, carrying Belinda walked into the door. John SR was the commissioner for ECCW East Coast Championship Wrestling. John liked to call his dad, Fabo. (A/N: I think when I watched "5 Questions" with Cena a few years ago and he was talking about his dad, he called him Fabo, because of being Johnny Fabulous.)

"Grandpa, Grandpa!" Justin said running over to him.

"Hey, my favorite three-year-old in the whole world," Fabo said. He placed Belinda on the ground and kneeled down to hug his grandson. Justin jumped into his grandpa's arms, knocking him off his feet. John laughed as his dad fell backward. "Easy there," Fabo said.

"Sorry. I've been excited since Daddy said you were coming."

"It is true," John said.

"There's my favorite former WWE Diva."

"Hi," Trish said walking down-stairs. She went over to her father-in-law as he got up from the floor. She gave him a tight hug. "I am so glad you're here."

"Other than seeing me?"

"Yes," Trish replied. "You can keep Justin and Belinda occupied for a few days."

John SR nodded his head. "Well, before I keep those two occupied for the next few days, can I meet their new baby sisters?"

"Of course," Trish said. She grabbed her father-in-law by the hand and pulled him up-stairs to the twins' room.

John grabbed his dad's luggage and took it to the guest room where his dad was staying.

"I just got them back to sleep, so shh," Trish said to John SR as she opened the twins' bedroom door. John SR nodded his head. Trish gave a smile. She quietly pushed the door opened and walked inside. Her father-in-law followed. He walked right up Stephanie and Samantha's cribs where they both slept peacefully.

A huge grin popped on the face of the twin girls' grandfather. John and Trish had sent pictures to their family and friends after the twins came home from the hospital. John SR liked seeing his new granddaughters in person.

"They're beautiful, Trish," He whispered.

"Thanks," Trish whispered back with a smile. "I can't take all the credit for them, though. I had some help from your son."

John SR waved his hand at her. "Your girls get their beauty from you. Justin gets his looks from his dad. That's how it usually works or sometimes you just have ugly."

Trish gave a chuckle, throwing her hand over her mouth. That comment he made would have been something John JR would have said. Like father, like son.

"Okay, I've seen them, let's let them sleep," John SR said.

Trish nodded. She double checked the baby monitor making sure it was on. It was. She followed her father-in-law out of the room and into the hallway. She quietly closed the door behind them.

"Would you like to get settled in and relax, Dad?" John said coming from the guest room.

"No, I'm good. I want to catch up with the both of you."

"There isn't much to catch you up," Trish said. "You know I send you lengthy e-mails about what goes on around here with me and the kids. Then John informs you about himself and work."

"He also informs me about what you do not tell me, though, Trish."

"Does he now?" Trish asked looking at her husband.

"Hey, you do it to me," John said.

"Shh, the twins are _sleeping_!" Trish said.

"Let's get out of the hallway then."

The three headed down-stairs to the living room where Justin and Belinda were. Trish threw herself down on the loveseat while John and his dad sat on the sofa. Justin and Belinda went over to their father and grandfather. Belinda went to John. He placed her on his lap. John SR did the same with Justin.

"How are your parents, Trish?" John SR asked.

"They're great," Trish replied. "They're coming down for my birthday. This way they can see me around Christmas time. I think it might be a little much still to get on an airplane with a few month old babies along with Justin and Belinda."

"It is, but you'll have to do it sometime."

"I'd rather wait like three years when the twins will be out of the terrible two's."

"Well, I can understand where you're coming from. Take it from a father of five children."

"I want five children myself."

John gave his wife a look. "Four isn't enough for you."

"Well, after having the twins prematurely I'm not sure I want any more children."

"A lot of things happen that you can't prevent, Trish," John SR said.

"Baby brother, please," Belinda said.

"Yeah," Justin said.

The three adults laughed.

"We'll talk later, Justin and Belinda. I'm the one who has to carry the baby around," Trish said

"Its equal share after you have the kid," John said. "Then of course there will be four other children you want to be carried."

"There are two other children right now that want to be carried," His dad said.

"Very good point, Dad," Trish said. "But I'd prefer to deal with the children John and I have now and not worry about having more kids."

"Hey, if people think you're crazy for having more than two or three kids, fuck them," John SR said. "If you two can handle taking care of all the children then so be it. Its not like you're gonna use fertility drugs or have embryos implanted in you to result in octuplets like that one woman who had six kids already a few years ago." (A/N: In an alternate universe this story is currently in November of 2010.)

"That is true," John said. "I am professional athlete and we have enough money to take care of our four children right now. You don't go on huge shopping sprees like most women who have a lot of money."

"I have children. I shop for my children. I buy myself one or two things," Trish said.

"And you know I don't go crazy with the money either. I do spoil myself every so often like you do."

"That's the important thing. If you have the money to pay all your bills, put a roof over your head with your family, and have some money left over to buy a few toys or something for your kids, or something for yourself and significant other," John SR said.

"Our society is just so judgmental," Trish said.

"Place you have those people who get money from the government, because some of them are lazy asses," John said. "And…"

"Bad word!" Belinda said.

"Yeah, Daddy said a bad word," Justin said.

Trish gave her husband a look.

"Sorry, Belinda and Justin," John said. "You two are so quiet that I forgot you were both here. Do not repeat that word for another twenty years."

"John," Trish said.

"What?"

Trish shook her head. "You were saying about the lazy butts."

"Oh, yes, but there are people who take the money from the government, because they can't find work."

"Some women also have a few babies to get more money from welfare," Trish said. "But can you do, really? Right now if worked as something other than a professional wrestler, John, I would be glad with just having money to pay our bills and take care of our family. I would just want enough money to live on and go do the things I want every so often."

"Me too."

"We're donating some money to charity. I don't think we've done that in awhile and being a WWE wrestler is about charity work too."

"You raised your son very well, Dad," Trish said.

"It was a team effort between me and his mother," John SR said.

"Yep," John said.

Chapter 25

John SR's visit was very nice for both his son and daughter-in-law. The two were both able to catch up on some sleep with John SR being there to help take care of the twins. Trish was the one that took advantage of being able to sleep. John really didn't care. Becoming a father was one of the greatest things that happened to him. He also had a great role model of a father figure.

John enjoyed his father's visit too. Since Trish took advantage of sleeping in or napping when the twins had their father and grandfather to take care of them, John and his dad could have father, son time. Justin and Belinda would be in the living room with them or somewhere else in the house, but they both enjoyed being in the company of their dad and grandpa.

"So when do you go back to work?" John SR asked his son as they sat in the living room with Justin and Belinda. They were having a Disney movie marathon of Aladdin, The Return of Jafar, and Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Justin sat contently on the sofa with his dad and sister. His grandfather sat on the loveseat.

"I go back in January after the New Year," John said.

"Oh, that's longer then you took after both Justin and Belinda were born."

"Well, Trish and I haven't gotten the hang of multitasking with one of us taking care of two babies and these two."

"It'll get better."

"I know," John said. "Frankly I like having all this time off too. I like being home with Trish and the kids. I love my job, but sometimes you just need a break from it."

"I bet these two love having you home," John SR said referring to Justin and Belinda.

John nodded. "So does Trish, but this one enjoys it more." He had Belinda sitting on his lap. She was very comfortable, leaning back against him. She looked like she was about to fall asleep too. Justin was ready to fall asleep too. "I think its nap time."

"I think so."

"What do you two say?" John asked his son and daughter. "You two want to go take a nap?"

"Yes," Justin said.

"Mm-hmm," Belinda said.

"All right," John said. "He picked Belinda up as he stood up."

"Can I go nap with Mommy?" Justin asked.

"Yeah. What about you, Belinda? Do you want to go nap with Mommy?"

"Yeah," Belinda replied.

"Okay," John said. "Come here, Justin." He held his arm open for Justin. Justin stood up on the sofa. John picked his son up then. "I'll be right back."

"Well, I might take a nap myself," John SR said.

"Oh, good, because I am as well." John walked out of the living room then. He went into his bedroom where Trish wasn't sleeping, but was watching TV.

"Hey," Trish said sitting up in bed.

"Hey," John said. "The three of us want to come nap with you."

"That's fine. What's your dad doing?"

"Going to nap himself." He placed Justin and Belinda down on the bed. The two both crawled over to their mother. John left the room to check on the twins.

"Hi you two," Trish said.

"We wanna both lay by you, Mommy," Justin said.

"Okay, you and I will trade places then. That way Belinda can lay by your father too. Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Justin crawled over his mother. Trish moved next to Belinda. Justin settled down on the bed then. Trish made sure both of her children were comfortable. John came back into the room.

"How long ago did they last cry?" Trish asked.

"Half an hour," John said. "I'll get up when they cry, though. My dad most likely will too. He doesn't mind taking care of them. In fact, he wouldn't mind taking care of them, plus these two if we wanted to go out tomorrow or something."

"He can handle twin babies and these two?"

"He's a father of five boys, Trish."

Trish nodded. "Good point. It would be nice to go out for an hour."

"Yeah, if you just wanna go for a walk or drive, we can do that and just get out of the house."

"I'll think about it."

John smiled.

Chapter 26

The next evening, Trish and John said good-bye to their children and John's dad. They were going out for the evening. Trish had made up her mind that she had the opportunity to go and spend time _alone_ with her husband. Those two hadn't done that since the twins came home. They didn't go out and have time alone. They got their time alone at home when the kids were in bed, but they needed to leave the house.

"We'll call to say good-night when you two are going to bed," Trish said to Justin and Belinda.

"When will you be home?" Justin asked.

"We'll be home, when get home," John said.

"But when?"

"Don't worry about it, JT," John SR said. "You'll be okay with me."

"I know. I'm just curious."

"We'll be home late," Trish said.

"How late?" Belinda asked.

"That is undecided," John said.

"Okay."

"Yes, okay, good-bye." John hugged and kissed his son and daughter good-bye. Trish did the same. "Thanks, Dad. I really owe you one," John said.

"No problem," John SR replied. "You just have fun and keep Trish out all night if you have too. I can handle this bunch."

"But do you call if you need anything," Trish said.

"I will. I can handle them all, though, Trish. These two know if they misbehave that I won't be too happy with them and they don't like it when I'm mad at them."

"Good. Then no worries," John said. He grabbed Trish's hand.

"Bye," Trish said.

John SR laughed. He turned to Justin and Belinda. "Okay, who wants pizza for dinner?"

"Me, me," Belinda said raising her hand. Justin did too.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Trish asked as John pulled out of the driveway and headed for their destination.

"Well, we're going to dinner, obviously. But I also planned on going to see the sunset and go dancing," John said.

"Oh, you have thought of everything."

"Yes, I have. Any ideas for dinner?"

"I'm gonna pull a Randy on this one and suggest Olive Garden."

John chuckled. "Sounds great. We should get seated quickly since there are only two of us."

"Oh, yeah."

John was right. There were crowds of people waiting for tables of five or more. Since John and Trish only wanted a table for two, they were seated right away. They got to seat by a window.

"Oh, we can see the traffic going by," Trish said as she looked out the window to her left.

John laughed. "Do you want to get a bottle of wine?"

"No, but I want an appetizer."

"Calamari, right?"

"Yeah," Trish said with a smile. "Of course you would know that, because I get it every time we come here."

"Yeah, it's good. Justin and Belinda like it."

"Oh, yeah."

Their server came up to their table then. John and Trish ordered their drinks and their appetizer of calamari. When the waiter walked away, the two looked over the menu. They looked at the general things they usually got or their friends got when they went out to eat with friends.

"Ooh, yummy," Trish said taking a bite out of a piece of calamari.

"Good?" John asked.

"Yeah, have a piece. There is plenty for the both of us and we don't have to share with grabby children or Sam."

John laughed. He picked up a piece of calamari and dipped into the sauce that came with it. He then took a bit. "Yeah, that's good."

Trish smiled.

John and Trish enjoyed their meal. They especially enjoyed the salad and bread sticks, which they always enjoyed when they ate there. After dinner, they headed to the beach to watch the sunset. They got there just as it was going down.

"Oh, I love watching the sunset," Trish said as she and John sat on towel on the ground. John had his arm wrapped around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "They're so beautiful.

"Yeah, the whole sky is beautiful when it starts to get dark out," John said.

"I love watching the stars come out too."

"You wanna sit here awhile and wait for the stars to come out?"

"Yeah, we still have lots of hours to dance the night away," Trish said.

"Yeah, I was planning on staying out until the night clubs closed."

"Oh, that is late. That is like two o'clock in the morning."

"That's the point," John said.

Trish chuckled. "Whatever. I miss being able to do that without having to worry about children at home."

"Yeah, but our children will do that in so many years."

"I'm curious to see the first guys and girls are children date."

"Me too," John said. "I'm very curious to see what our children will turn into. Will any of them be nerds/geeks/losers, jocks, band geeks, or preps?"

"I do hope to see all our kids involved in something."

"Me too. We should start getting Justin into something."

"You mean like music and then sports when he's a little older?"

"Yeah," John said. "We can also see if Belinda wants to learn to dance or do gymnastics."

Trish smiled. "Yes, that is a great idea. Let's get our children to be musically artistic and all that good stuff. If we do that then when they're in middle school and high school they'll try out for sports, be in band, orchestra, chorus, or drama."

"Yeah, so that way they have a talent of some sort and they be consider talented and not a loner or loser in high school."

"Are you regretting making run of loners and loser in high school?"

"Yeah, I always felt bad for kids like that. That is why I want our children to start getting into stuff now; that way when they reach high school, they can get into some school activity and belong to a group."

"I agree. We'll get on that soon."

"How about after the new year?" John asked.

"Yes, that works." Trish looked at her husband with a smile. He smiled back at her. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

Twenty minutes later, John and Trish headed to their hot spot of a night club.

"I wonder if we'll be recognized tonight," Trish said as she and John walked in the parking lot.

"Anything is possible," John replied. "No pictures or autographs."

"I don't know about that. There is always someone with a camera, because they're out with their friends and someone always has a pen, because girls and guys want numbers."

"The only numbers I want are yours."

"You already have them. One of them was very pricey for this engagement ring and ring band."

John chuckled. Trish's wedding ring was her actually engagement ring that John had given her. Her wedding band was an insert that her engagement ring just went through.

"They were well worth those numbers," John said.

Trish smiled. She and John walked to the entrance of the club where the bouncer was.

"John and Trish, glad to you," The bouncer said.

"Hey," John said. "My dad's visiting, so he's watching the kids."

"Great. How are the twins?"

"Wonderful," Trish said. "Is the club full yet?"

"No, no. This isn't a busy night. Only Fridays, Saturdays, and sometime Sundays when there is a government holiday that coming Monday."

"Right," John said.

"Go on in."

John and Trish walked into the club then. The two headed right over to the bar to get a drink. John held onto Trish's hand tightly as they walked through the crowd. Trish held onto John's hand with both of hers.

"It isn't a busy night?" John said when they made it through the crowd.

Trish laughed. She and John ordered their drinks. They went and sat down at a table after they got their drinks.

John felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He maneuvered himself to get it out of his pocket. When he got it out, he saw he had a text message. It was from Randy.

"Well, Randy called the house," He said.

"Really?" Trish asked. "What did he want?"

"He just wanted to say hey and check in."

"Does he miss his best friend?"

"Along with everyone else."

Trish smiled. "It's not like that for you not to be there."

"Yeah, but whatever." John put his phone in his pocket.

At ten o'clock, John and Trish called it a night. They had spent a few hours dancing and having fun. Before heading home, though, they stopped to get something to eat. They were hungry again. They stopped at Steak and Shake and had a milkshake and fries. Then they headed home. They got home at 11:30.

"Hi Dad," Trish said walking into the living room with John.

"Hi," John SR said. "You two have fun?"

"The most," Trish said. "Thank you very much for watching the kids."

"No problem. I told you I could handle it, John."

"Yeah, I know," John said.

"I'm going to go check on the kids and then get ready for bed. Good night," Trish said. She gave her father-in-law a hug and kiss. She then headed up-stairs.

"How did you do it?" John asked his dad sitting on the sofa.

"It gets easier over time, John. Justin and Belinda can take care of themselves somewhat, so that is what is really helpful. They helped me by feeding the twins."

"They behave?"

"Yes, they were very good."

"Good. I'm going to head to bed too. I'm surprised you waited up for us."

"I'm a father always and forever," John SR said.

John nodded. "Night."

"Night. See you in the morning."

John hugged his dad and then headed up-stairs. One of the twins started crying then. _Back to fatherly duty!_

Chapter 27

Two years and nine months later…

"Happy late birthday, Stephanie and Samantha," John said to his three year old twin daughters. He had just gotten home from being on the road with the WWE. It was the day after the twins third birthday.

The last few years had been busy, busy for Trish, John, and the kids. Trish and John spent most of the time with the twins. Since the twins had been born prematurely, they weren't surprised the two would have developed more slowly than non-premature babies. The twins did develop slowly with everything compared to when they had been Justin and Belinda's age. But John and Trish both worked with the twins to help them develop into walking and talking good.

That was the first year and few months of the twins' lives. With Justin and Belinda, they got them involved in stuff. Belinda wanted to get into dance and gymnastics. She said the gymnastics would help her for when she became a WWE Diva. Trish laughed at that, but it was kind of true. Belinda also said she wanted to learn to play an instrument and sing. Justin got into learning to play an instrument too.

Now Justin was six. He knew how to play the piano (keyboard)—he hated the regular pianos—and violin. Belinda, who was almost five, could play the violin and piano. She also was a good gymnast and dancer. Trish wanted to get Stephanie and Samantha involved in dance and gymnastics too. The two wanted to be like their older sister.

"We missed you, Daddy," Stephanie said.

"I missed you both too," John said. He gave them each a hug and a kiss. He then greeted Trish. Justin and Belinda were in school and preschool. Justin had started kindergarten yesterday. It was Tuesday.

"Hey you," John said with a smile.

"Hi," Trish said. She hugged and kissed her husband.

"Daddy, will you take us swimming?" Samantha asked.

"Does my little fish wanna swim?" John asked.

"No, I'm a mermaid, half human, half fish."

Trish and John smiled at each other. They had actually taught all their children to swim at a young age. All their kids loved to swim. Samantha loved it the most. She wanted to get in the water whenever.

"Do you want to go swimming, Stephanie?" John asked.

"Yes," Stephanie said. "I'm a mermaid too."

"Well, if they're half fish, half human, you're the fish here and me the human," Trish said looking at her husband.

John smiled. "I'm an Animagus. I just turned into a fish when I please."

"Harry Potter," Stephanie and Samantha chorused.

Trish chuckled. "Actually, John, you're not really a fish."

"Then what am I?" John asked.

Trish grinned. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're a liger. You're part lion, part tiger."

"Ooh," John replied with a smirk. "Then you are a tioness the female version of a liger."

"Oh, clever for it to be like lioness."

John nodded.

"We're ti-on-ess-es too," Stephanie said.

"Yeah," Samantha said.

"Well, how about we be mermaids and a merman?" Trish asked.

"Yeah," The twins chorused.

"Okay, let's go get into our bathing suits."

Stephanie and Samantha took off running to their room then. John and Trish smiled at each other.

Chapter 28

Later that afternoon, Trish picked Justin and Belinda up from school and preschool. When they got home, Justin and Belinda went looking for John. They figured they'd find him in the living room with the twins. They were wrong.

"Check your father's and my room for him," Trish said.

Justin and Belinda took off running up-stairs. Trish followed. She was going to see if the twins were in their bedroom. The master bedroom was the first bedroom you came to. Trish stopped in the hallway and looked into the room. She saw Justin and Belinda climbing on the bed. She headed to the twins' bedroom. She had left the house an hour or so before she had to get Justin and Belinda. She needed to get a few things from the store.

"Wake up, wake up," Justin said jumping on his parents' bed. Belinda bounced on her father. They both did these things to wake him up.

John groaned and opened his eyes. He saw Belinda bouncing on him and Justin jumping on the bed.

"Okay, I'm awake," He said.

Belinda stopped bouncing on him and Justin stopped jumping on the bed. The two both lunged at their father, giving him a big hug. John grunted as he felt the force of his children.

"I missed you two too," He said. He pulled his arms out of the grip of his children. He then wrapped them around them, hugging them too.

"You missed me more, though, right?" Justin asked.

"No, I just missed you. You should have missed me more, because you're with all these girls when I'm gone."

"I like being here with just Mom, Belinda, and the twins. I'm the man of the house."

"That's right, you are." John grabbed onto Belinda and lifted her up in the air for the hell of it. "Did you miss me, Bea?"

"I always miss you when you're gone," Belinda said.

John smiled. He placed Belinda back on the bed with him and Justin. Belinda gave him a big hug. John gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Justin, Belinda," Samantha said running into the room. She was followed by Trish carrying Stephanie.

"Sammie," Justin said. He climbed down from the bed and went to hug her. Samantha beat him to it. She threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. A bright smile popped on Trish's lips.

"We have a problem," Trish said.

"What?" John asked looking at Trish.

"We have a sick little girl."

"Uh-oh," John said. He got off the bed. Justin and Samantha climbed onto it. Samantha gave her older sister a hug then. John went over to Trish and Stephanie. Stephanie laid her head on her mother's shoulder. "What's wrong, Stephanie?"

"My head," Stephanie answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie." John gave her a kiss on the cheek. He placed his hand on her cheek and then on her forehead. "Does she have a fever, because she feels a little warm?"

"The thermometer is in our bathroom," Trish said.

John nodded. Trish gave him a little smile. She then headed into their bathroom. John turned his attention to his other children.

Chapter 29

"Justin and Belinda are both asleep," John said walking into his and Trish's bedroom later that night.

"Good," Trish said as she folded hers and John's laundry.

"I checked on Samantha and Stephanie. They're both fine too."

"Good," Trish said again.

"You need any help?"

"Yes, you can hang up the stuff that's just lying there."

"No problem," John said. He walked into the closet and grabbed some hangers. He then walked over to the bed and threw the hangers on it. He hung the clothes on the hangers as Trish folded T-shirts, and sleeping clothes.

After John hung the clothes in the closet and Trish was putting the last of the clothes in the dresser, he grabbed onto her suddenly, throwing her over his shoulder. Trish gave a squeal.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing," John answered. He threw Trish lightly on the bed on her back. He then crawled on top of her, pinning her legs down to the bed.

"You're not doing anything?" She tried to sit up, but John wouldn't let her. "You're doing something."

"You're right, I am." He leaned down kissing Trish's passionately. She gladly kissed back, her mouth opening letting his tongue in. He slid his tongue into her awaiting mouth. Trish moved hers around with his.

Trish's hands cupped his face. John's hands moved down her sides, up again and inside her shirt. John moved his lips from hers and kissing her jaw line, down to her neck. Trish let a moan out. She closed her eyes as John nibbled at the skin of her neck. She moved her hands down his back and inside his shirt, feeling his perfect back muscles.

John pulled away from Trish completely. He took his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. He then pulled Trish's shirt off, tossing it to the floor as well. He kissed the top of Trish's breasts. He slid the strap the left strap down of her bra and kissed her shoulder as he unhooked her bra. Once her bra was unhooked, John pulled it off of her arms and tossed it to the floor.

Trish let a moan out as John began to suck on one of her breasts. She ran her hands through his short hair. As he sucked on one of her breasts, John undid the zipper and button of her jeans. He pulled away from her crest, pulling her jeans off and down her legs, along with her panties. John removed the rest of his clothes as well.

Trish moaned as her husband slipped inside of her a moment later. John's lips found hers as he began moving in and out of her.

"Mommy!" Samantha shouted.

John and Trish both gave a groan of disappointment. John pulled out of Trish and lay on his back on the bed. Trish got off of the bed and grabbed her robe, putting it on.

"Mommy!" Stephanie shouted then.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Samantha shouted.

Trish quickly headed out of the room. John got off of the bed, grabbing his boxers and putting them on. He headed out of the bedroom and to the twins' bedroom where Trish was.

"Stephanie and Samantha both got sick," Trish said as John came into the room.

"Need me to clean it up?" John asked.

"Yes. Samantha has a fever now too. I'm going to give her and Stephanie a bath."

"I'll clean up in here."

"I'm gonna give them a bath in our tub, because it's bigger."

"All right, I'll bring some pajamas to you in a little bit."

Trish smiled. She picked both her daughters up and carried them to her and John's room. She didn't care if she got vomit on her. John cleaned the vomit up from the twins' bedroom floor. He then grabbed some pajamas and took them to Trish in their bathroom. He checked in on Belinda and Justin. He checked to make sure they didn't have a fever either.

A half an hour later, Stephanie and Samantha were put back into bed.

"Sorry to have interrupted your plans," Trish said walking into hers and John's bedroom after the twins were back in bed and asleep.

"It's not your fault," John said. He sat up on the bed. "The girls are sick. We can't help that."

"Yeah, well, first thing in the morning, I'm calling their doctor and making appointments for them to go and see him. Those two were both fine yesterday. Stephanie was fine when I left this afternoon."

John shrugged. "I didn't get her sick. It was probably something she picked up and then Sammie got it."

Trish nodded. She climbed onto the bed. "Yes, well, it's a good thing you're home. You can take care of them."

"Actually, I told Bea and Justin I'd take them to school and preschool tomorrow."

"Okay, well, you can still take care of Steph and Sammie while the other two are at school."

"Yes, ma'am," John said.

"Ma'am?" Trish said.

John chuckled. "You're gonna be hearing a lot more of that in the next few years."

"You'll be hearing people calling you sir."

"No, I'm going to be the cool Dad and old man. All of our kids' friends can call me John. That is until we meet Belinda, Stephanie, and Samantha's first love interests."

Trish laughed. "You'll meet the girls' friends and then there will be some boys with them. You'll insist the girls' friends call you John, but the boys can call you Mr. Cena."

"Luckily that is many, many years in the future."

Trish nodded. "Let's get some sleep. Morning comes quickly with these four."

"Sleep sounds very good. Of course I would have liked to have gotten laid."

"Who says you won't?"

John gave his wife a look. Trish smirked at him. She crawled on top of him, taking off her rope to reveal her naked body.

"I can make it quick," John said. He moved Trish onto her back, crawling on top of her.

"Ooh, I hope not."

John smirked. Trish grinned. He leaned down, kissing her passionately.

Chapter 30

"John, wake up," Trish said shaking her husband.

John groaned. He pulled his pillow of his head. "Need more sleep."

"You can sleep more later. I need you to take the kids to school."

John sat up in bed, throwing his pillow down on Trish's side of the bed. "Oh, shit! I'm up."

Trish shook her head. "I knew you'd forget. Okay, while I take the kids to school, you get up and take care of the twins."

"Okay, okay."

"Thank you."

Trish walked out of the room. John got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He washed his face and then got dressed. He'd shower later. He headed down-stairs to the kitchen and fixed a cup of coffee. It was a good thing it wasn't decaf. Trish knew not to give her husband decaf coffee.

After a few sips of coffee, John was more awake and aware. He went to check on Stephanie and Samantha. The twins were both asleep. John went over to each of them and felt their heads. He went over to Stephanie first. Stephanie stirred at her father's touch.

"Sorry to wake you, sweetie. I was just seeing if you still have a fever," John said. "You're warm still."

"Mommy was in here and said I did," Stephanie said.

"What about Samantha?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did she take your temperatures?"

"Uh-huh."

"All right, go back to sleep. Your mom took your brother and sister to school, but I'm here."

Stephanie nodded her head and closed her eyes. John gave her a kiss on the forehead. He went over to Samantha and gave her a kiss. He then headed out of the room and back down-stairs to the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

"Okay, Steph and Sammie are asleep once again," John said later that afternoon. He walked into the living room and collapsed on the sofa, placing his head in Trish's lap.

Trish gave a laugh. "I think its naptime for you."

"Me too."

"Well, go to sleep then."

John shook his head. "No, I'd be more comfortable if I was lying fully across the sofa and you were lying with me."

Trish smiled. "I can only move if you move."

John quickly sat up. Trish stood up from the sofa. John lay on the sofa, getting comfortable. Trish lay down with him with his arms wrapped around him.

"What time does Justin and Belinda need to be picked up?"

"In a couple hours."

"So we can nap for a few hours before you have to go get them?" John asked.

"Yes, but I vote nap in our bedroom so we can hear the twins better."

"All righty." John and Trish both got up. He grabbed onto her and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her up-stairs. Trish laughed, because John kept hitting her ass lightly with one hand.

"I have not been a bad girl, so I do not deserve a spanking," Trish said.

"I beg to differ!"

Trish giggled. "Okay, you can only have one, napping or sex."

"What about making out?"

"That we can do."

John smiled. "It's good to be John Cena."

Trish chuckled.

Chapter 31

"Oh, my God," Trish said to herself. "Oh, my God." A smile popped on her face. She was shocked and excited all at the same time. She nodded her head as she read "Pregnant" on the Clearblue Home Pregnancy Test.

Trish put the test in the box. She then tossed the box in the small trashcan on her bathroom. She headed out of the bathroom. She headed down-stairs to the living room. She found Justin and Belinda playing video games.

"Are you two okay?" Trish asked.

"Yeah," Justin said.

"I'm winning," Belinda said.

"Good job. Keep it up, Bea."

Trish went back-up and into Stephanie and Samantha's room. The two were both coloring.

"Are you two okay?" She asked.

"Yes," The twins said. They looked at their mother with a smile.

"Okay, well, if you two need me I'll be in my bedroom. I need to make a phone call, okay?"

"Okay."

Trish smiled. She headed back into her bedroom. She grabbed the mobile phone off of the charger. She listened for a ringtone and then dialed John's cell phone number.

_Whoa, it's time to rock and roll._

"I think the wife is calling," Randy said as Trish's old theme song played on John's cell phone.

John nodded. "Or my twins are calling just to talk to me." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He called at the ID. _Home _flashed on the screen. "I really hope this is Trish calling." Randy raised an eyebrow at his friend. "John Cena's Sexual Healing Service. How can this hot and sexy WWE Superstar help you?" John said with a smile.

Randy burst out laughing.

"You can help me by bringing your sexy ass home and giving me some of that sexual healing," Trish replied.

"Not until Tuesday."

Trish chuckled. "Hi."

"Hey," John said. "What do I owe the pleasure of your phone call?"

"Well, I have news and it's big."

"Is it good?"

"Yes, it's good. It's great in fact. I'm happy for it. I just hope you'll be happy by it. You'll be shocked and surprised. I was."

"I think I already know what it is."

"You do?" Trish asked. "How do you know?"

"Well, I think the last time you were telling me good news that was actually great was when you found out you were pregnant with Belinda. You were acting the way you are."

"How do you know the way I'm acting?"

"It's the tone of your voice, Trish. You and I have been together for over eight years, married for almost seven."

"Okay, well, tell me the news you know I have."

"You're pregnant?"

"What?" Dave said looking at his friend. John held his hand up to him. He sat in the catering room at the arena for a WWE houseshow. Dave has just walked up to him and Randy.

"Yes," Trish said with glee.

"That's great, baby. Home pregnancy test?"

"Yeah, I just took it like ten minutes ago, maybe less. The kids are all busy."

John smiled. "Well, you're getting the five kids you want."

"Yeah, everyone thinks I'm crazy for wanting five."

"I know I do."

"That's why you love me."

"That's right I do love you. I'll give you a call later. Randy and Dave are here and questioning me."

"What about?" Trish asked.

"Dave thought I was with some other girl and got her pregnant," John said.

"You better have not!"

"Hell no! I would _never_ have sex with anyone else, but my wife for the rest of my life! I also have the hottest and sexiest former WWE Diva/fitness model for my wife. Hell, I'd go back in time and relive every intimate moment we've had over the years."

Trish chuckled. "I would too. I'd go back in time to the first time we met and jump your bones right then and there!"

"Ooh, naughty girl!"

"I'm a nasty, naughty woman."

"Excuse me."

"Well, we all know you're a nasty, naughty bad, bad man!"

John laughed. "Right."

"Mommy!" The twins shouted.

"Oh, I have to go. The twins are calling," Trish said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too. Tell everyone there that you are not sleeping around on me and that you didn't get that chick pregnant. You only got your wife pregnant!"

"I can do that. Bye."

"Bye," Trish said. She hung up the phone. She threw it on her bed and then went to her twin daughters' bedroom yet again.

Chapter 32

Trish moaned. She opened her eyes. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was a few minutes past six in the morning. She rolled over from her left side and to her right side. A smile popped on her face.

John smiled at his wife as she returned a smile to him. "Morning."

"Morning," Trish said. "Were you watching me sleep?"

John shook his head. "No. Nature called so I had to get up."

Trish chuckled. "You're movement caused me to wake up then."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

John smiled. He leaned forward, giving Trish a light passionate kiss on the lips. His light passionate kisses always made her melt. "How are you and the baby this morning?"

"Fine," Trish said. "But I have to pee."

John laughed. Trish sat up in bed and threw the covers off of her. She then moved off of the bed and headed into the bathroom.

It was November now. It was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. Trish was about three months pregnant.

"I'm gonna make a quick check on the kids, babe," John shouted.

"Okay," Trish shouted from the bathroom.

John threw the covers off of him and crawled out of bed. He headed over to the bedroom door and opened it, stepping out into the hall. Justin's bedroom was the closet one. John opened the door and looked to his son's bed. Justin was sound asleep. He closed the door and went to Belinda's room, which was the second closest. He opened the door and looked inside. A huge smile popped on his face.

Belinda was not sleeping alone. Belinda, Stephanie, and Samantha lay on Belinda's bed together. The three were all cuddled together on the bottom bunk. Belinda's bed was bunk beds. It was a twin over full bunk bed.

John quickly went out of the room and back into his and Trish's bedroom. She came out of the bathroom.

"You have to come see this, babe," John said.

"What?" Trish asked.

"It's okay. Nothing is wrong. Just come." Trish took her husband's hand as he led her to their oldest daughter's room.

"Oh, awe," Trish said seeing her three daughters all sleeping together. "That is so cute. My sisters and I used to do that."

"I wonder if they got scared last night."

"I think so. The twins were very scared when we were watching Revenge of the Sith with your dad last night."

"What were they scared of?"

"The Chancellor after his fight with Mace Windu and Anakin with his evil eyes, being burnt, and turning into Darth Vader."

John nodded. "That is understandable. Is that why they were so close to you while we watched it?"

"Yeah."

"Was Belinda scared?"

"No. But when the twins get scared they go to Belinda. If all three are scared they go to Justin. I've found them all together quite a few mornings when I go to wake up Justin."

John nodded.

Belinda and the twins began to stir. John and Trish looked at each other. John pointed to the door. Trish nodded. The two quietly walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Come on, let's get some more sleep before the kids come charging into our room," John said.

"Actually, they'll terrorize Dad," Trish said. John chuckled.

He and Trish walked back into their room and got into bed. They then got a few more hours sleep.

A few hours later, Trish woke up to an empty bed. She got out of bed and went looking in her son and oldest daughter's bedrooms. The door was wide up to both Justin and Belinda's rooms. The twins' bedroom door was open as well.

"Morning, Trish," John SR said. Trish jumped at the sound of her father-in-law's voice. She turned to him with a smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Trish said. "Are John and the kids down-stairs?"

"Yes, John thought he'd let you sleep. Belinda actually came into your room, waking John."

"I've taught my daughter well. 'Wake up, Daddy when he's home so Mommy can sleep.'"

John SR chuckled. "Well, you take care of all four on weekends and stuff while he's working. Soon you'll be taking care of five kids."

"Yes, well, I can get rid of two on weekdays. The twins are really good. They mainly do their own thing, but they like to see what I'm up to during the day."

Her father-in-law nodded his head. "The twins are your girls, while Belinda is John's, huh?"

"They're all our girls. Belinda is the first born daughter, so of course she is Daddy's girl. We all know Justin is a Mommy's boy, but also a Daddy's boy too."

"What do you hope this baby is a boy or a girl?"

Trish shrugged. "I don't know. I do hope it is a boy. I have three girls already. Another boy would be nice. I think John is the same."

"John's mom kept hoping for one girl at least when she was pregnant with John's two younger brothers, but she got two more sons. We both love our sons no matter what. I think we're lucky enough for our sons to have great female partners, who are like daughters to us."

"That's right, Daddy," Trish said. She gave her father-in-law a hug.

"Thank you, daughter."

Trish laughed. "I need some breakfast. The baby is hungry."

"Well, let's feed you two."

Trish smiled. She and John SR headed down-stairs and to the kitchen then. John was in there with Belinda. Justin and the twins were in the living room watching a movie.

"Good morning, John and Belinda," Trish said.

"Good morning, Mommy," Belinda said. She got up from her seat and went over to her mother. Trish picked up her daughter and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, sweetie," She said. She put Belinda back down. Belinda went back and sat down with her father.

"Hungry, baby?" John asked, standing up.

"Yes, I am."

"Grandpa, Daddy, and Justin made pancakes," Belinda said.

"They did?" Trish asked.

"Yeah."

Trish gave her husband a look. "Three generations of Cena men making breakfast. That's what I like."

"Well, I used to make you breakfast in bed all the time," John said.

"Why not anymore?"

"Because of the children."

Trish smiled. When she and John first started dating and they would go back and forth between each other's houses, John would make Trish breakfast in bed. Usually after breakfast, they'd have a little breakfast dessert.

"Okay, did you save me some pancakes?" Trish asked.

"Of course, I did," John said.

Trish took a seat at the table with Belinda. "Well, serve me some, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Belinda," The twins said coming into the kitchen.

"What?" Belinda asked turning to her sisters.

"Come play with us," Stephanie said. "Hi Mommy."

"Hi sweetie. Hi Sammie," Trish said.

"Morning, Mommy," Samantha said.

Belinda got up from her seat and went to her younger sisters. The twins ran back to the living room. Belinda grabbed John SR by the hand and pulled him to the living room, leaving John and Trish alone in the kitchen. John served Trish two pancakes with butter on it. The syrupy was still on the table from the kids.

"Thank you, baby," Trish said.

"You're welcome," John said. He wrapped his arms around Trish as she sat and began kissing her neck.

Trish gave a laugh. "Are you hoping for some breakfast dessert after I eat?"

"No, I'm having my breakfast dessert already." He licked Trish's neck.

"John," She said.

John laughed. Trish grabbed a napkin and wiped her neck. John licked her neck again just to piss her off.

"Knock it off," Trish said pushing her husband anyway from her.

John laughed and sat down at the table with her.

Chapter 33

"John," Trish whispered into her husband's ear. John groaned. She nibbled on his earlobe. "Wake up." John groaned again. "Wake up."

"Uh-uh," John replied.

"Uh-huh," Trish said.

John rolled onto his back from his left side. He reached for his cell phone and looked at the clock on it. It was one the morning. He and Trish had gone to bed like an hour and half ago. He was in a deep sleep until he felt Trish get up a few minutes ago to use the bathroom.

"Are you crazy?" John said. "It's after one in the morning."

"I know it is. But did you look at the date on your cell phone too?" Trish said with a smile.

John looked at his cell phone again. Trish rolled her eyes. "You jackass! It's the 18th now! It was the 17th when we went to bed."

John smiled. "Oh, right." He put his cell phone back on his nightstand. He turned his wife, giving her a kiss on the lips. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," Trish said.

John turned his head away from her and went to go back to sleep. Trish grinned. She began to nibble on John's earlobe.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"It's my birthday," She replied. She climbed on top of him, her legs straddling his lower body. She kissed his neck. "I'm also very, very horny."

"Are you now?" John asked. His hands moved up Trish's legs and to her sides.

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, it is your birthday and plus you're just too damn sexy to resist." He moved Trish onto her back, pinning her down to the bed. She gave a moan as he kissed her passionately on the lips and his hand slipped between her legs. He rubbed her delicate center through the fabric of her pajama shorts with his fingers.

"Don't tease," Trish moaned as his lips and tongue moved over her neck.

"Oh, you tease me all the time, baby. So I get to tease you."

"You're…" John silenced Trish with his lips. As he kissed Trish, his hands removed her shorts. Trish moaned against his lips as he slipped his fingers inside of her. His other hand slipped up her shirt and to her left. Trish moaned again as his hand fondled her breast.

"John, please," Trish moaned.

"What? Please what?" John asked nibbling on her earlobe.

"I want you."

"You already have me."

"Are you…" John silenced Trish with his lips again. He pulled away from her to remove her top. He kissed her again, removing his boxers. Trish pulled away from him, moaning at the feel of him inside. He began moving. Trish wrapped her arms around him.

At seven in the morning, the alarm clock went off. Trish groaned at the sound. She reached for it turning off the alarm. She felt John wrap his arm around her. He began kissing her shoulder.

"Don't do that," Trish said. "I'm not going to want to get up and get the kids ready for school."

"That's why I'm going to get them up and ready. The twins have a play date today anyway," John said.

"I forgot about that."

"Yeah, and I can have you all to myself during the day for your birthday and then the kids can spoil their mommy with hugs, kisses, and presents."

Trish grinned. "You took the kids shopping for my birthday?"

"Of course. They all wanted to get something for you. They all want to get a present for the baby when he or she is born too."

"Oh, they're so cute. But I'm going to get up with you and the kids anyway. I need to eat breakfast for both the baby and me. I also need to make sure I have enough strength for you today."

"Me too," John said. He kissed Trish. "Let's get some clothes on before we wake the kids."

"You can just put some boxers on and wake them. I have to pee and dress."

"Sounds like a plan."

John and Trish got out of bed then. He grabbed his boxers from the night before and put them on. She grabbed some clothes and then headed into the bathroom to get dressed and use the bathroom. John went to each of the kids' rooms waking them up.

After Trish was dressed, she went to take care of all the kids. She made sure everyone was dressed and hair was brushed. Justin was taking care of his little sisters. The twins just usually got up with their older siblings and had breakfast with them, getting dressed later. But Justin knew they would be going to a friend's house to play for the day.

"I can take it from here, Justin," Trish said walking into the room. "You go down-stairs and get some breakfast. Daddy is in the kitchen."

"Okay," Justin said. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, sweetie." Trish gave her son a kiss on the cheek. He went out of the room and Trish took care of the twins.

John got the kids off to school and play date. He then came home. He and Trish spent the day watching their favorite movies: horror, action/adventure, romance, drama and comedy. They of course watched the two movies John starred in The Marine and Twelve Rounds.

"I remember the first time I saw each of these movies," Trish said

"Yeah, I wish you had been at each for the premieres," John said.

"Me too. But I wasn't in the WWE anymore. I had to keep a low profile. Plus I had to take care of a toddler and a five month old baby. You try that, mister."

John chuckled. "I love you for it."

Trish smiled. She gave her husband a kiss. "Kelly Clarkson and Ashley Scott were could actresses to play your wife and girlfriend in the movies."

"Yeah, but your kiss is better then both of theirs combined."

Trish smiled again. "And your kisses are better then Chris, Jay, Jeff, and Carlito's put together."

"All your superstar 'boyfriends'," John said.

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, about the sex of the baby."

"And what about him or her?" John asked.

"Well, I want to find out if he or she is a boy or a girl," Trish said.

John nodded. "Me too. I honestly don't care whether it is a boy or a girl. I know the kids hope it is a boy. But I already have a great son and three great daughters. I just want the baby be healthy and you have a safe delivery."

"Let's make it to nine months, actually."

"Yeah, that would be nice. Our twins are alive and well, though, Trish."

"I know," Trish said.

John kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Chapter 34

Nearly two months later, Trish was on cloud nine. She was nearly six months pregnant. She was so happy. She had four wonderful children, plus another on the way with a man who loved her with all his heart. Her family was all in good health in Canada. Her in-laws were all in good health too. There were no worries, but taking care of her children and her husband. She took special care of herself, though too since she was pregnant.

Trish and the kids were all very happy too. The baby was a boy. Justin and Belinda would get the little brother they have always wanted. John and Trish were currently debating on names for their second born son/fifth child.

Trish had an idea for naming the baby John Stratigias Cena. John was also her father's name like her father-in-law and husband, and Stratigias was her maiden name. Trish had two other sisters and her father didn't have a son to carry on the family name. But his grandson, Trish and John's fifth child, could be his namesake with the middle name Stratigias.

John had ideas for other names. The kids threw in ideas for names too. Belinda suggested Paul like she had when Trish was pregnant with the twins and they thought one of the babies would be a boy and not two girls. Trish didn't want it. She really wanted her second son to be named after her father.

"How was Valentine's Day at school, Justin?" Trish asked as she drove them home with the twins and Belinda in the backseat. She had just picked Justin up from school.

"It was fun," Justin said. "I got a kiss from Lucy."

"What?"

"It was a candy kiss."

"Oh, like a Hersey's kiss candy?"

"Yeah, it's a big Hersey's kiss candy. It's like a Chocolate Easter Bunny."

"Ooh, that sounds good. Your baby brother wants some chocolate."

"You can have some of it if you want, Mommy. I have other treats."

Trish smiled. "Thank you, Justin. Your little brother thanks you too."

"You're welcome, baby brother." Justin reached over to his mother's pregnant belly and rubbed it.

Trish smiled.

That Valentine's Day was on a Friday. Trish had gotten to spend a few hours with John before he had left for the weekend to work. He had gotten her a dozen red roses, white roses, pink roses, and yellow roses each for Valentine's Day. He spend a hundred and something dollars on roses. Then he had gotten Trish some candy, because she had a carving for it. He also got her a ring. The ring was especially made. It had the birthstones of their birthday months of December and April and then four for the months of July, August, and October for their children. There were two August birthstones for the twins. Trish thought it was sweet.

Trish was very happy. She spent the rest of the afternoon and evening with all four of the kids. They all had "Mommy and children" time. The kids each got to pick out their favorite movie and watch it. Trish got the kids McDonald's for dinner. It was an easy order too: Four Happy Meals for the kids and then whatever for herself. For dessert the kids each got their favorite dessert, which was cookies, cupcakes, or ice cream. Ice cream was Belinda. Cookies were the twins and cupcakes were Justin. Trish ate a little of each. She was pregnant and she had a huge craving for sweets.

Trish didn't talk to John that night, Friday night. She didn't talk to him on Saturday during the day, Saturday night or Sunday during the day. Trish thought it was really weird. She knew if anything would have happened to John or anyone in his family, friends and family would call her.

Finally on Sunday night, Trish talked to John.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I was out late with everyone and everything Friday and last night. I slept late on Saturday and then was hanging out. The same was today with sleeping late and hanging out," John said.

"It's okay," Trish said. "I knew if anything was wrong I would have gotten a call from people or your brothers."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"That's okay. As long as you're okay now."

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm alive. I'm missing you and the kids, though."

"We miss you too, baby. That is including your unborn second son."

"Oh, I wish I were there to kiss and rub your belly."

Trish chuckled. "My pregnant belly will be here when you get home on Tuesday."

"I know."

"So did you hang out with the usual group?"

"Pretty much. It was the new diva and two new superstars as well."

"The tag team cousins and then the diva is a sister to one of the superstars?"

"Yes," John said.

"She's great in the ring from what I've seen. Her brother and cousin are great too."

"Yeah, they're the next MNM you could say."

"Cool, but I prefer original gimmicks."

"Yeah, I know. You're an original yourself."

Trish and John talked for a good hour and a half. It was nice talking to him. She had missed talking to him the last few days. The kids were disappointed they didn't talk to John all weekend. On Monday morning, they were glad he had called their mother.

After Belinda and Justin were dropped at school and preschool, Trish and the twins ran some errands. When they got home, the twins went to go play. Trish had gone to the grocery store for a few things. She put the groceries away and then checked the answering machine for messages. There were two messages. One was from her doctor's office reminding her of her appointment the next afternoon. The other one was from Mickie James.

"_Trish, its Mickie. Sorry, I missed you. I wanted to call you earlier, but I wanted to check this thing further out…_" Trish didn't like the sound of that. "_…It's about John and the new diva, Hayley. The two were hanging around a lot since Friday night. It seemed Hayley was drunk and being a typical twenty-something slut. John wasn't doing anything to keep Hayley away, either. I'm sorry to drop this bomb on you, but I think you need to have a chat with him. I might have a little chat with Hayley myself. Call me back. Give my love to the kids._"

Trish grunted. Some stupid young diva was hitting on her husband. Her husband better be doing something to keep the girl away. Trish was his wife. She was at home with four children, another one growing everyday inside of her, and they were all his!

John called Trish as she was having lunch with the twins. He talked to the twins for a bit. He then talked to Trish. Trish told him about the message Mickie left.

"That's my fault. Hayley was drunk and hanging all over me. I didn't do anything to stop her from hanging all over me. I was a little drunk myself," John said.

"Well, can you say something to her, please? I don't like getting messages like that from friends."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"I will be there with you."

"Good."

At 1 in the morning, her cell phone rang. Trish groaned at it. She was sound asleep. She reached for it. The ringtone playing was not John's. It was one she set for Mickie and all the other divas she was good friends, the divas past and present. The person calling was Candice.

"Hey Candice," Trish said.

"Oh, my God, Trish," Candice said. "I'm sorry if I woke you, but I had to call you."

"What's up? Is everything okay? Is John okay?"

"John's fine. He perfectly fine, in fact. Mickie and I are looking right at him."

"Are you two out?"

"Yeah, we're out with Randy, Dave, and some others. But John is talking to Hayley. They've both had too much to drink since we got here. John always drinks a lot when he's out no matter with whom."

"Yeah," Trish said. "Candy, tell me you're not watching them kissing or anything like that."

"It's…"

"Oh, shit, no!"

"It's fine. It's fine. John pushed her away."

"Thank God. Give Randy or Dave your phone, please."

"I'll give you Randy."

Trish heard Candice and Randy talking. "Hey Trish, what's up?" Randy said.

"Get John and get him back to the hotel. Tell Hayley's brother and cousin to keep their sister and cousin away from my husband!"

"Yes, ma'am," Randy said. "I will do that."

"Thank you."

"I should have done that awhile ago."

"Well, thank you. Please just keep that bitch from my husband!"

"I'm on it. Bye."

"Bye," Trish said.

Chapter 35

The next day, Trish got up and took care of the kids. She was happy for her kids, but not in the back of her mind. She did not like the fact that her friends were calling her and telling her about her husband and another diva. She also didn't like the fact that her husband had played the "I'm sorry" and "That was my bad" card.

Trish was sitting in the living room reading when John got home later. The twins were playing in the living room doorway and in the foyer. They both shouted "Daddy" when they saw him walk through the front door. Trish took her time to finish the page she was on and get up. John came into the living room.

"Hey baby," He said.

Trish looked at him with a smile. "Hi. Sorry, I wanted to finish this page."

"Oh, that's fine," John said. He gave her a kiss and sat down on the sofa with her. The twins came into the living room. They went right up to John. Trish continued to read since the twins had her husband's attention. They could have it.

Later that afternoon, Trish and John, along with the twins went to Trish's doctor's appointment with her OB/GYN. The twins were well behaved when Trish went to the doctor's. They loved it when the doctor was doing an ultrasound. They loved seeing their baby brother on the screen.

"Everything looks good in there," The doctor said looking at Trish and John.

"That's what we want, right?" Trish said.

John's cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He reached into his pocket. Trish looked over at him. "Yes, that's what we want, Trish," The doctor said looking at the screen again.

Trish watched as John then walked out of the room. The doctor pointed out the baby to the twins on the screen from the ultrasound.

"Can we see his wee-wee?" Samantha asked.

"Samantha Rose Cena," Trish said looking at her daughter.

"What? I want to make sure it really is a boy. You said you expected me to be a boy and named Paul."

"Yes, but actually Stephanie could have been the boy we were expecting of you twins. You are both girls, though and we love you very much."

"It is a boy, Samantha," The doctor said. "You can see wee-wee here."

Trish covered her face with both her hands. Her doctor gave a laugh. "She's just curious, Trish. They're at that age."

"Oh, let them wonder until they're teenagers."

Her doctor laughed.

John came back into the room as the doctor was walking out. "All done?" He asked.

"Yes," The doctor said. She then walked away.

John turned his wife and youngest children.

"We saw his wee-wee, Daddy. The baby is a boy for sure," Samantha said.

John gave Trish a look. "Don't ask," Trish said as she was putting her underwear on. She had been in a gown. She turned away from John and the girls as she put her bra on. "Who was on the phone?"

John looked at his wife. She turned back to him and grabbed her shirt putting it on over her head.

"Just one of the girls, you know."

"One of the girls?" Trish asked. She put her maternity jeans on then. "Was it Mickie or Candice?"

"No. It was Hayley."

Trish stared dead at her husband. "Hayley?"

"Yeah, the new diva."

Trish nodded her head. "What did she want?" She slipped her feet into her flip-flops.

"Nothing."

Trish nodded her head. The twins were holding her purse and jacket. They always helped their mother out as she began to show being tired more often than usual as the pregnancy progressed.

After leaving the doctor's office, they went to pick Justin and Belinda up from school. Trish wondered in the back of her mind what the hell was going on between John and Hayley.

Throughout the rest of the week and up to Friday, John kept getting calls from Hayley. John said it was nothing. Hayley just needed a friend, because she and her boyfriend had just broken up. _That's what the fucking divas are for, along with her brother and cousin_, Trish thought.

Trish tried to keep herself calm for the baby. She didn't need to go into premature labor. She always did a few breath exercises to help calm her and not get stressed.

This stuff went on for two weeks. Mickie and Candice called her all the time saying something was going on between John and Hayley. They saw Hayley and John together all the time. Trish heard from Randy saying he and John weren't hanging out together that much either.

Then it happened, Trish's worst fear. She heard from Paul and Stephanie that they saw John go into Hayley's hotel room.

Chapter 36

Trish couldn't believe it when Stephanie called her saying she and Paul saw John go into Hayley's hotel room. She sat in her bedroom, crying. It was early Tuesday morning. She didn't know if she could believe nothing was going on in that hotel room. She didn't know what was going on at all.

The next day, Trish was tired and not happy. The twins were hyper for some reason. Justin and Belinda were arguing. Trish stood at the kitchen counter as the kids were going bonkers.

"Enough!" Trish screamed turning to her children. They all fell silent and looked at their mother. They all had scared voices on their faces. "All of you be quiet and eat your breakfast now!"

The four all did as they were told. They exchanged looks. They all knew something was wrong. Trish never screamed or yelled at them unless they were in trouble. When they were all loud she would shout and it would get their attention. Trish would then ask them to quiet down or calm down. They would.

After eating breakfast, Justin and Belinda finished getting ready for school. Trish dropped them off and then dropped the twins off at one of their friends' houses. The twins had wanted to go see their friend for the last few days. Trish had called the friend's mother and asked if the twins could come over. The mother gladly said yes.

Trish sat in the bedroom on the bed. She was not in the mood to do anything.

"Hey, I'm home!" John shouted as he walked through the front door.

Trish got an angry look on her face. She got up from the bed. She walked out of the bedroom and to the top of the stairs.

"Hello. Stephanie and Samantha? Trish?"

"You have a lot of nerve coming home!" Trish said.

John looked to the stairs as he stood in the foyer. He saw his wife and she was not happy. "What? What's wrong?"

"You have a lot of nerve coming home," Trish said walking down-stairs and stepping onto the main landing.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! I should have known then when Mickie called and told me about you and Hayley a few weeks ago."

"This again, Trish?"

"Yes, this again, John! You are having an affair!"

"That is fucking ridiculous! I would never!"

"You are such a liar! Stephanie and Paul saw you go into her hotel room last night!"

"Yes, I did, but nothing happened!"

"You are such a fucking liar! Everything is a lie. While you're on the road having fun with this slut of a diva, I'm home here taking care of your four children and pregnant with your fifth one."

"You're the one that wanted to have five kids, Trish! I was more than content with just Belinda and Justin, because we had a son and daughter already."

"Then you're saying you never wanted Stephanie or Samantha?"

"No! I would never say that. I love them as much as I love Justin and Belinda."

"Yeah, but you don't love them enough to be faithful to their mother, me."

"I have been faithful to you, Trish!"

"There is no fucking prove of that! You could be lying to me."

"Damn it, Trish! Yes, I went to Hayley's room. I won't deny that, but nothing happened! I get enough satisfaction from my wife."

"Yeah, but you haven't been wanted any of your wife for two weeks. I have been pregnant three times already and we had sex when I was six months pregnant. I was pregnant with twins and a little bigger than when I was pregnant with Justin and Belinda, and we still managed to have sex! What's the deal, huh?"

"Nothing happened, Trish, for the last damn time!"

"Then prove me the fuck wrong, John! Let me talk to someone who knows nothing happened. Let me talk to the slut myself!"

John pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He put the phone on speaker phone. He then called Hayley on her cell.

"Well, hello there, John. Calling me, because you changed your mind?"

"Actually, no," John said. "I want you to tell my wife nothing happened between you and me! You're on speaker phone right now."

Hayley gave a sigh. "Yes, nothing happened between me and your husband, Trish! Unfortunately!"

"No, it's not unfortunately," Trish said. "Hook up with one of the single superstars or find a way to work things out with your ex. Just stay away from my husband and every other superstar who is married, especially Randy. If I hear from Mickie and Candice that you were trying anything, I will come and beat your ass. I might be pregnant, but I can still do it!"

"I can see why you like her, John," Hayley said. She hung up the phone then.

Trish looked at her husband. "What the hell was that about?"

"Hayley is bisexual."

"Oh," Trish said. "Then go find a chick to sleep with, gees."

John smiled.

"I'm sorry."

John shook his head. "Don't be, sweetheart. You had every right to be suspicious. I don't know what got into me. But I would never have sex with anyone but you. I think maybe we need to sit down and talk for a bit."

Trish nodded. "I think that's best."

"But first I think I need to give my wife some loving."

Trish grinned then. "The twins are at their friend's until I get the other two from school."

John smirked. "So that's why they didn't come to greet me or wonder why we were fighting." Trish nodded. "That will give us time to make up for two weeks." He scooped Trish into his arms and carried her up-stairs to their room then.

Chapter 37

A few months later in May, John and Trish welcomed their fifth child and second born son. He came a few weeks early, but both he and Trish were fine during and after delivery. While Trish was in labor, everything was well too. John and Trish named him Anthony Jackson Cena. He was very popular among his older siblings when he came home from the hospital. They all wanted to help their parents take care of him. John and Trish appreciated it.

When SummerSlam came up in August, Trish decided that she and the kids would go with John. The PPV fell a week before Justin and Belinda had to go back to school. Justin would be starting first grade and Belinda would be starting kindergarten. The twins would also be starting preschool when their older siblings started school.

Trish wanted her friends of the WWE see the new edition to the Cena family in person. Everyone had seen him through pictures from John and Trish. John had also shown of videos.

But the best part about going to see everyone during the SummerSlam PPV was it was in Tampa that year. John and Trish didn't have to drive or fly far with four kids and newborn baby.

"Oh, my God, Trish," Stephanie said at the sight of her longtime friend.

"Hi," Trish said. She gave Stephanie a big hug.

"It's so great to see you."

"You too."

"You look great too for a woman who had a baby three months ago."

"Well, I've been working out since I had my little baby, plus I have a wonderful trainer when he's home," Trish said.

Stephanie smiled. "I want to see Anthony."

"Well, come with me. John has him and the rest of the bunch in his locker room."

Stephanie smiled. The two made their way to John's locker room. Trish had gone looking for Stephanie first and then she wanted to see the divas.

"Aunt Stephanie," The kids all shouted as they ran over to her. Anthony was awake and being held by John.

"Hey," Stephanie said. She gave each of them a hug. "You all have gotten so big since the last time I saw you."

"And older," Justin said.

"Yes, but Paul and I called to wish you a happy birthday."

"That's a real busy month for Stephanie with birthdays in her own family, JT," John said.

"I know."

"But you're the most handsome seven-year-old I have ever met," Stephanie said.

"Thank you, Aunt Stephanie." Justin gave her another hug.

"Now let me see that new baby." Stephanie went over to John. Anthony was asleep in his father's arms now. "Oh, he's so cute."

"Yeah, he is," Trish said.

"Just like me, right?" John asked.

Trish nodded. "Okay, I'm going to take him from you, though and go see the divas."

"Sounds good. I want to go see the guys anyway."

"Okay, kids, who wants to go see the divas with me or with your father to see Randy and all them?" Trish asked her children.

Justin and the twins decided to go with John. Belinda decided to go with Trish. John placed Anthony back in his stroller. Trish and Belinda with Anthony then headed to the divas' locker room. John took the other three children to find Randy, Dave, Paul, and a few other friends. John carried the twins, while Justin stayed close to his father as John walked to find his friends.

"Hello divas I paved the way for," Trish said walking into the locker room.

Everyone was surprised to see Trish. Most of them were glad to see her.

"It's so great to see you," Melina said.

"You too," Trish said.

"Oh, Belinda, you get more beautiful everytime I see you," Candice said.

"Thank you, Aunt Candy," Belinda said. She was a mini female John. She had his blue eyes and light brown hair. Justin and the twins had Trish's hazel eyes. She was actually a natural brunette. The kids either had her natural brunette hair color or John's light brown, which brown hair was actually "brunette" hair.

"Let's see Anthony," Michelle McCool said.

"Yeah," Maria said. "I have been dying to see him in person."

Trish smiled. She pulled Anthony from his stroller. He fussed a little as Trish picked him up. "Shh, it's okay, baby," Trish said. She cradled him in her arms. She then walked over to her friends.

"Awe," All the divas said looking at him.

"He's so cute," Maria said.

"Just like his daddy," Trish said.

"Of course," Michelle said. "Belinda and the twins are beautiful like you."

"Yes, but my Belinda is like her daddy."

Belinda smiled at her mother. Her smile was Trish's smile.

Chapter 38

"Ssh, its okay, AJ," Trish said as she picked up her four-month-old son. It was a mid-September night. The other kids were sound asleep.

AJ continued to cry. Trish cradled him in her arms. "Ssh," She said. Her hand felt his diaper. "Oh, Mommy will fix that diaper, baby." She went over to the changing table. She carefully laid her son down on his back. She undid the snaps to his clothes. "Whoa," She said when she began pulling off his dirty diaper. He had made a muddy mess in his diaper and not a wet mess.

Trish threw the diaper in the diaper pale. She grabbed the baby wipes and wiped his dirty booty. She then gave him a new diaper with baby powder and diaper rash ointment.

"There we go," She said picking him up. She cradled him in her arms. She bounced him up and down a little. AJ began to go back to sleep.

Trish walked with him in her arms for a few minutes. She then placed him in his crib. She kissed him on the forehead and left his room. She made a quick round with checking on the other four kids. They were all sound asleep. She gave a yawn and headed back to bed.

An hour later, it began to rain. With the rain, it began to start thundering and lightning. The twins were woken up by it. They didn't like thunderstorms. They both got out of bed and headed from their room. They went to Belinda's room. The two always did that when they got scared. Belinda was too afraid of thunderstorms.

"Let's go to Justin's room," Stephanie said.

_CRASH! BANG! BOOM! FLASH!_ A loud stroke of thunder struck and a bright flash of lighting flashed.

"Forget going to Justin's room," Belinda said.

"I want Mommy!" Samantha said holding onto Belinda.

Belinda didn't object. She wrapped her arms around her little sisters. Another stroke of thunder crashed and lightning flashed with it. The three sisters all knocked loudly on the door to their parents' bedroom. Not waiting for a reply, the three opened the door and ran into their parents' room.

John and Trish both had no idea what was going on. They just heard knocking at their door, and then suddenly their daughters bursting into their room and getting onto their bed.

"Okay, what is going on?" John asked with a yawn.

"Thunderstorm," The three chorused.

"Oh, okay," Trish said.

The thunder and lightning did what they did best and scared the three little girls. Samantha grabbed onto Trish, while Stephanie and Belinda grabbed onto John. Stephanie just grabbed onto whatever parent she was closest to.

"It's okay," John said. "Get on this side of me, Bea." He patted the right side of him. Belinda climbed over her dad and to his right side. "Then you right here, Steph." Stephanie moved up and next to him on his left. "All right, get under the covers then."

Samantha settled down next to Trish on Trish's right.

"It's okay, girls," Trish said. "Mommy and Daddy are here."

"Yeah," John said. "The thunder and lightning can't hurt you when you're sleeping or when you're in a dry place and not messing with electricity."

"I don't think they'd be messing with electricity."

"Me either."

The girls began going to sleep. Thunder and lightning continued to crash and flash. They all shifted a little in their sleep. John and Trish kept talking to them. Belinda and Samantha were cuddled up with John or Trish. Stephanie just lay peacefully next to John.

John and Trish started to go to sleep once they knew their daughters were. AJ woke up a few hours later hungry. Trish got up to feed him. It was still storming outside. Samantha was disturbed by her mother getting up. The thunder and lightning scared her.

"I need to feed AJ, baby," Trish said. "Daddy's right there, along with Stephanie and Belinda. I'll be right back." She kissed Samantha and then headed out of the room to take care of AJ.

After feeding AJ and getting him back to sleep, Trish checked on Justin. She then went back to bed. Samantha was asleep again. Trish gave her a kiss and wrapped her arm around her. Samantha cuddled up with her mother again. Stephanie had ended up cuddling up with John. John and Trish never minded their daughters cuddling up with them while they slept.

John ended up getting up during the night while the girls slept with him and Trish. Nature had called for him. When he got up, Belinda moved into his spot, next to Stephanie. When came to get back into bed, he didn't bother moving Belinda. He just crawled back into bed. Stephanie and her were both fine. Stephanie was also fine sleeping between her older and twin sisters.

John wondered how the girls would have slept when they first came into the room if Trish had been the only parent there. Trish usually ended up in the middle of her daughters with Samantha and Stephanie on her left and right. Belinda slept next to whatever sister. Trish didn't find that too fair, so she always made sure her first born daughter got to sleep next to her whenever possible. But Belinda was more of a Daddy's girl while the twins were Mommy's girls.

John and Trish all loved their kids evenly, though. The girls tried getting more attention from either parent. Justin really didn't care. He was the oldest child and first born son, so he was special. But all the kids were special. Just sometimes kids couldn't deal with sharing their parents' time with their siblings, especially the ones that didn't have their own life with friends and such.

Chapter 39

"You're still as beautiful as the day I met you, asked you out, proposed to you, and married you," John said.

Trish smiled. "You're still as handsome as the day I met you, you asked me out, proposed to me, and I married you."

"The day you married me was ten years ago today."

Trish's smile grew wider. "I know the day we were married, mister. The whole WWE had that weekend off for everyone to go."

"That was one of the best days of my life."

"What are the other best days of your life?"

John moved from his side and onto his back. Trish smiled. She lay on her stomach, looking at her husband.

"The other best days of my life are becoming a wrestler, meeting you, the night of our first date, the night I proposed and you said yes, and the days all the kids were born," John said.

"Those are mine too. But also when I became a model."

"I think that was the best day for many people's lives."

"And why's that?" Trish asked.

"Because you showed off your gorgeous body."

Trish grinned. "Did you ever masturbate to my pictures in magazines?"

"That is none of your business, but yes."

Trish shook her head.

"The real thing is better, though," John said.

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot over the last eleven and half years we've been together."

_Beep-beep-beep! Beep-beep-beep!_ Trish rolled over in bed. She turned the alarm clock off. "Time to wake the kids and get them ready for school," She said turning back to husband.

"The sooner we get them all off to school, the sooner you and I can start celebrating our anniversary," John said.

"Sounds like a plan. You wake the older kids while I take care of AJ."

"Sounds good."

"Good," Trish said. She gave her husband a quick kiss. The two then both got out of bed.

It was two years later and John and Trish's ten year wedding anniversary. Justin was nine years old and in the third grade. Belinda was almost eight years old and in second grade. The twins had turned six a month ago and were in kindergarten. AJ had just turned two that past May. It was September, of course since it was John and Trish's anniversary.

The kids all got up with no complaints. They all did their morning routines: bathroom, dressed, and down-stairs for breakfast. The twins had cereal, while Justin and Belinda had cereal and toast. After eating their breakfast, the kids finished getting ready for school. Once it was time to go, the kids hugged and kissed their mother good-bye, along with their baby brother. John then drove them to school.

"What are you doing, AJ?" Trish asked walking into the living room where her youngest son was.

"Drawing," AJ said holding up a colored pencil and paper.

"What are you drawing?" Trish kneeled down.

"For you." AJ held up the paper for Trish.

"For me?"

"Yeah."

Trish took the paper and looked at it. AJ had drawn two stick figures. One of the stick figures looked like a woman and the other a little boy. "Is this you and me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how about you draw a picture for Daddy, huh? He'd love that. Today is actually a very special day for him and me."

"What special?" AJ asked.

"This was the day Daddy and I was married. We were married ten years ago today. We've been married for almost as long as Justin has been alive."

"Justin. Me draw picture for him, Bea, Sammy, and Stephy."

"That's a great idea, baby. You should draw a picture with the whole family. Your brother and sisters would love see that you drew something meaningful while they were all learning in school."

"I go school," AJ said.

"You get to go to preschool next August. I don't know what I'll do then, because you and your siblings will all be in school. I'll be all alone when Daddy is working."

"Daddy's home now, though," John said walking into the living room.

"Daddy," AJ said. He got up from the little table he was sitting at. He went over to John. John picked him and gave him a kiss. Trish stood up right.

"Did I miss anything?" John asked.

"No, AJ just drew a picture for me with him and me in it. I told him he should draw one with you and him in it. Then I said he should draw one with the whole family," Trish said.

"Yeah, how about you go draw a picture of the whole family for me?"

"Okay," AJ said.

"All right." John set AJ back down on the ground. AJ went back over to his little table. He sat down, grabbing a color pencil. He began to draw then.

John and Trish smiled at each other. The two went and sat down on the sofa.

Chapter 40

John and Trish spent the day together. They reminisced all the wonderful times they shared together as husband and wife. The greatest thing in their first year of marriage was when Trish found out she was pregnant with Justin. They were both excited and scared when they knew Trish was pregnant. They were excited, because they were going to be parents. They were nervous, because they were going to be parents.

Everything worked out on its own, though. John and Trish prepared for becoming parents. They prepared for having to take care of a baby, their baby. It was hard to believe for them.

When Trish went into labor with Justin, things really got scary. John and Trish knew after a matter of hours, they'd be parents. Trish was not happy when she was in labor. She had tried to have a natural childbirth, but after a few hours, she wanted drugs. Trish had felt bad pain before since she had been a professional wrestler, but if she could get something to help the pain, she wanted it.

After she got her epidural, she was happy. The nerves were still there, but once Justin was born and his parents go to hold him, the nerves went away. John and Trish weren't scared anymore. They knew as long as they had each other that they could do a great job raising their son.

Everything was great with being parents. Justin was great. He was perfect, because he was John and Trish's and no one else's.

Their second year of marriage was just as great as their first. The two were happy with their marriage and family. Of course, Trish discovered she was pregnant with Belinda. Justin was six months old when Trish made the discovery. John was very excited. He hoped for a girl. His wish came true when he and Trish found out the sex of their second bundle of joy. Trish had hoped for a girl too.

Trish was actually on cloud nine. She was tough girlie girl. She went hog wild on baby shopping for Belinda. She got lots of great presents at her baby shower from friends and family.

John was on cloud nine too. He wanted a little girl to spoil like he spoiled her mother. He wanted a Daddy's girl, actually. He had actually hoped Justin would have been a girl when Trish was pregnant with him. John had fallen in love with Paul and Stephanie's daughter, Aurora when she had been born in July of 06. That little girl stole his heart and he always wanted to hold her when he could.

But Justin turned out to be a boy. John wasn't disappointed. He wanted a son to continue the Cena legacy in the WWE for him. But Belinda was a girl and that made John very happy.

When Belinda was born, John and Trish were very excited. She was as sweet as Aurora had been when she was born. John and Trish had also gotten to see two other baby girls three months before Belinda was born. Those three months before Belinda's birth was when Stephanie and Paul's second daughter, Murphy was born, but Randy and Sam's little girl Alanna was born a few weeks before Murphy.

John thought his daughter was the best out of Belinda, Murphy, and Alanna. Paul and Randy thought the same for their daughter too. But Belinda was his and Trish's. John and Trish did not want to share their daughter with anyone else but their parents. John wouldn't even let his brothers hold Belinda and Trish was the same with her sisters. John's brothers said they weren't going to corrupt the newborn baby. They said they'd wait until she was like two. Trish said she had to share her stuff with her sisters, because she was one of the oldest of the three, but she didn't have to share her daughter. Her daughter was something her parents couldn't take away from her if she didn't share.

Both Justin and Belinda brought great joy to John and Trish. They were John and Trish's reasons for getting up in the morning and holding their heads high when things got bad. John and Trish were the same for each other. They had something to live for. They had had something to live for, for ten years.

Over those ten years, they got five good reasons to add to their list of things to live for. Justin, Belinda, the twins, and AJ were those five good reasons.

Chapter 41

One day in October, a few weeks later, Trish took the kids to the nearby park to play. She met up with a friend, who had her youngest child with her. Justin and Stephanie were at home with John, while their siblings were at the park with Trish. Samantha and Belinda were off swinging on the swings. AJ was nearby his mother and her friend, Kelly playing with the daughter of Kelly. Trish and her friend were talking.

The two hadn't seen each other in awhile and were catching up. They were talking about the usual stuff: family, husbands, and work. Trish never minded it when she got together with her friends and they talked about work. Trish had her own reasons for not working. She had wanted to retire from wrestling to do her own thing. Her own thing was getting married and focusing on her marriage. Motherhood was a thing that changed it, because of Justin being born in the first year of her and John's marriage. The two had wanted to wait a year before they had kids, but nature had its own plan.

Trish smiled. She looked over at her daughters to check on them. She saw Samantha running up to her.

"What's up, sweetie?" She asked.

"It's Belinda," Samantha said.

"What's wrong?"

"We were swinging and she said she was going to get a drink of water from the water fountain nearby. I waited a long time and didn't see her come back to get me. A kid got on her swing as soon as she got off."

Trish looked around the playground then. She looked around to see if her oldest daughter was around. She didn't see her anywhere. She stood up from the bench she was sitting on.

"Belinda!" Trish shouted. "Belinda Elizabeth Cena!" She looked around. She didn't see Belinda anywhere. She shouted her daughter's name again. She waited a good five minutes and there was still no sign of Belinda.

"Could she have gone to the restroom?" Kelly asked.

"I told her if she needed to go to come to me and I would take her to it."

"Why don't you go check? I'll keep an eye on Samantha and AJ."

Trish nodded her head. She made her way to the public restrooms. The restrooms were connected to a main building of the park, which was a five minutes to it. As she walked to them, she looked around for Belinda. She shouted Belinda's name as she walked to the restroom. There was nothing still. She walked into the restroom when she got to it.

"Belinda Cena, are you in here?" She asked. There wasn't anyone in there and she didn't get a reply for if her daughter was in there or not.

Trish walked out of the restroom a little scared. She had no idea where her daughter was. This was not like Belinda either.

"Trish, what's wrong?" Kelly asked as her friend ran up to her.

"Belinda. I can't find her." Trish reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She called 911.

"Hello 911. Please state your emergency," The dispatch operator said.

"Yes, I'm at the park and I can't find my daughter…"

Ten minutes later, Trish was talking to police officers. She gave them a description of Belinda and a recent picture of her. Kelly had Samantha and AJ over with her and her daughter, Sarah. AJ was wondering what was going on. Samantha was scared, because she knew her sister was missing and she had been taught everything about Stranger Danger, along with other things that went along with Stranger Danger.

John was called by Trish after she talked to the officers. Trish was in tears and John began freaking out. The police ended up going up to people and kids asking if they had seen Belinda or anything. There were a few witnesses.

An Amber alert was put out on Belinda then. Trish couldn't drive herself and the kids home. A police officer had to drive them home; another officer followed them, because the officer driving Trish and the kids drove her car, so she didn't have to worry about it being at the park parking lot.

"I'm scared, Trish," John said as the two sat in the living room. The kids were up-stairs.

"You're scared," Trish said. "She was with me and I should have been watching her." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Don't blame this on yourself, Trish. It happens."

"It does, but our daughter is out there somewhere with some pervert or something."

"I know that and that is what scares the shit out me. I don't know who or what has our daughter. I don't know what is happening to her either and I don't want to think about it either," John said. His eyes got watery then. "I'm her father and it's my job to protect."

"I'm her mother and it's my job also to protect her."

"Yes, but that's my little girl out there. Like you said some pervert could have her, some pervert that could rape our daughter and scar her for life." John began to cry then.

Trish hugged her husband then. It had been a long time since she saw her husband cry.

John and Trish couldn't sleep that night. No one in the house could. Justin got scared thinking it could have been Samantha that was taken. He was scared that Belinda had been taken, though. She was his little sister. The twins couldn't sleep, because they were old enough to know their older sister could be hurt. AJ couldn't sleep, because he knew his older sister was missing and he had no idea who the person was that took her.

At one in the morning, the phone rang. John answered it. It was the police.

Chapter 42

"John, please slow down," Trish said as her husband made a sharp turn very fast. The two were in the car with the kids.

When the police had called, they told John and Trish to come to the hospital. Once John got off the phone, he told Trish what they said. The two were both out of bed quickly. John went to round up the kids, telling them to get dressed and ready to go. Trish got dressed quickly. She then went and got AJ ready, while John was getting dressed.

The kids had no idea what was really going on. They were just told to get up and dressed. They all knew it had something to do with Belinda. The kids all hoped their sister was okay. John and Trish hoped for the same thing, but they also wanted to know who the bastard was that took their daughter.

When they got to the hospital, the family all quickly scrambled from the car. John, Justin, and the twins got out of the car and headed right up to the entrance of the hospital. Trish quickly grabbed AJ from his car seat and caught up with her husband and other children. John really wasn't concerned with his wife and other children at the moment. Justin had grabbed a hand of each of the twins, keeping an eye on them.

"Can I help you, sir?" The lady at the front desk asked John walked up to it.

"Yes, the police called me and told me to come down here," John said as the kids and Trish caught up to him.

"And what's your name, sir?"

"John and Trish," A voice said.

John and Trish turned to the sound of the voice. They saw a police officer coming toward them. It was one of the officers that had responded to Trish's call from the dispatch operator.

"Officer Mitchell," Trish said as she and John walked to him.

"Did you find Belinda?" Samantha asked.

"Is our older sister, okay?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, we found her," Officer Mitchell said.

The family gave a sigh of relief.

"Is she okay?" John asked.

"A doctor is checking her out right now. I'll take you to her."

John, Trish, and the kids followed Officer Mitchell. They headed to an elevator, which took them to the pediatrics unit of the hospital. Officer Mitchell asked if he could talk to John and Trish alone. Justin, the twins, and AJ went into the pediatrics waiting room. Justin and the twins were scared to know what Officer Mitchell wanted to talk to their parents about. They knew it had to be who kidnapped Belinda.

"So who was the person that took our daughter?" John asked.

"A guy by the name of Ivan Richards."

"Ivan," John and Trish chorused.

"So you do know him?"

"He's the uncle of Belinda's best friend, Monica Richards," Trish said.

"Yeah, he lives with his brother, Henry, Monica's father," John said.

"Yes," Officer Mitchell said.

"How did you find her?" Trish asked. "First of all, please."

"Henry Richards. Henry said Ivan had been acting weird since he got home from running somewhere. I'm sure it was from the park with Belinda. Henry had a sneaky suspicion. He heard about Belinda and there was a description of a man, which was a description of Ivan. That was when Ivan started acting weirder. He said Ivan had left for a short period of time, which was to get dinner for the both of them. Henry said Ivan had been gone a long time. I can only assume it was to feed Belinda too. But Henry pretended to be asleep and heard his brother go outside. Henry then went outside too. He heard a scream and ran to his camper, because that was where his brother was with Belinda."

John and Trish looked at each other.

The doctor came out to Officer Mitchell.

"Belinda looks completely fine," The doctor said.

Officer Mitchell nodded. John and Trish looked at each other again. They had no idea if Belinda was raped or not while she was with her kidnapper.

"Okay, I need to know," John said. "I need to know if the bastard raped my daughter or not!"

"You're Belinda's parents?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," John said. "Tell me about my daughter!"

"Please, calm down, Mr. Cena."

"Mr. Cena is my father. I'm John. But my father is also John too."

"John, shut up," Trish said. She looked at the doctor. "Please was our daughter raped or not."

"She was not raped," The doctor said.

John and Trish smiled. "Thank God," Trish said.

"Yes, I did an exam on her. There was no damage or bleeding to her. I think her abductor was caught in time."

"Well, thank God!" John said. That was a relief too.

"I think maybe she'll have some psychological damage, though."

"Can we see her?" Trish asked.

"Yes, you can," The doctor said. She took John and Trish into Belinda then. Belinda was with Officer Mitchell's female partner.

"Mommy, Daddy," Belinda said. She ran right up to them. Trish got down on her knees and gave her daughter a bear hug. John kneeled down hugging both of them.

"I'm so glad you're okay, baby," Trish said with tears.

"I'm sorry I let him take me, Mommy."

"It's okay, baby. You're safe." Trish pulled back and looked at her daughter.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" John asked.

Belinda shook her head. "He tried to. But I screamed, yelled, and kicked him away when he tried to."

John nodded his head. "So he didn't molest you or touch you?"

"I fought him like you and Mommy taught me how to if someone ever tried to do anything like that to me."

John nodded. He grabbed onto Belinda and hugged her tightly. She hugged her father back, which was wonderful considering she could have been scared shitless to be near any adult male. She hugged John tightly. She knew her daddy would never, ever do anything to hurt her like her friend's uncle tried to do.

John gave a sob. Belinda looked at her father. John looked at her. He smiled at her. His eyes were a little red and his cheeks a little wet. "Are you crying, Daddy?" Belinda asked.

"Yes," John said.

"But why?"

"Because I was so scared and worried that some pervert had you and had touched you and hurt you like a little girl shouldn't be touched until she is eighteen or older."

"But I'm fine now. He didn't hurt me, Daddy. I was scared too. I just wanted anyone to find me and take me back to you, Mommy, and my brothers and sisters," Belinda said with tears.

"Oh, don't you cry now, pumpkin," Trish said. "You were found just in time. Thank the lord for Monica's daddy, hug?"

Belinda nodded.

"Justin, AJ, and the twins are in the waiting room. We all came here in a hurry together. I'm sure they want to see you," John said.

"I want to see them too."

"How bout it, Doc and Officer Stephens?"

"Yes," The doctor said.

"I've talked to Belinda about all that happened," Officer Stephens said. "I think you just need to sign a release or whatever and she can do home." She looked at the doctor.

"Yes."

Trish took Belinda out to her brothers and sisters, while John went with the doctor to sign some release forms. It was an emotional reunion for the kids. Justin and the twins were glad to hear that their sister hadn't been sexually molested.

Belinda wanted to sleep with her parents when they all got home later and were going to bed. John and Trish gladly let her. AJ wanted to sleep with Belinda. He ended up sleeping with them and Belinda as well. The twins didn't want to sleep by themselves. Justin let them sleep with him. Like Belinda, he had twin-double bunk beds too. So his bed was big enough for the three of them.

Trish made sure Justin and the twins were asleep before she came and got into bed with John and their other two children. Belinda and AJ were both asleep when Trish came into the bedroom. John was still awake making sure Belinda was okay. She was still his number one concern right now.

"Justin and the twins are asleep," Trish said.

"So are these two," John said.

Trish smiled. She crawled into bed. "From now on, I don't go to the park with friends anymore."

John chuckled. "Just get some sleep, baby. It's been a very long day."

Trish nodded. She leaned over kissing her husband. The two both lay down and went to sleep.

Chapter 43

Epilogue

John and Trish watched the children grow up. They watched their daughter turn into beautiful young women where they broke boys' hearts and had their own hearts broken. They watched Justin grow into a handsome young man where he broke girls' hearts and they broke his. AJ grew up and enjoy childhood.

Belinda and Justin made both their parents proud by graduating high school and then training to become wrestlers. They trained at Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). After a few years of training, they began their careers in the WWE.

Samantha's first boyfriend, Corey Adams turned out to be her only one. The two were high school sweethearts and got married when they were both 21. They had two sons of children, Daniel Matthew and Sean Randall. Daniel Matthew for after Samantha's uncles, John's brothers, Dan and Matt, and Sean Randall for after Samantha's uncle, John's brother, Sean, and of course Randy.

Stephanie ended up marrying a man ten years older than her. They started dating when she was eighteen and him twenty-eight, obviously. John was not happy about it, because his daughter was only eighteen and her new boyfriend had ten years more experience in real world relationships than high school ones.

The guy, T.J. Matthews was actually a doctor in his residency, pediatrics. He and Stephanie were married after four years of dating. His residency was over by that time and he opened up his own practice. After two years of marriage, they welcomed a twin son and daughter, Jordan Samuel and Kayla May.

Justin had his first girlfriend when he was twelve years old. They hung out at the mall and ate lunch together at school. His first girlfriend was named Allison Humphrey. They had actually known each other since they were toddlers. They were actually boyfriend and girlfriend on and off for years. In their senior year of high school was when they realized they wanted to be each other. They were married a week after Allison graduated college.

Justin and Allison had kids of their own too. Their first child was a boy, who they named him John Felix Anthony Cena III. They then had a daughter, who they named Stephanie Marie Cena after his lost sister.

Belinda ended up marrying a fellow superstar like her mom. The superstar was named Ryan Daniels. Ryan was five years older than her. They knew each other from Belinda and Justin coming around WWE events with John and Trish, on their own, and working with FCW.

Ryan and Belinda got together when she had been asked to make a few appearances with the WWE at houseshows and other WWE events. She was considered coming from FCW a few months to a year after Justin. She needed to be seen with a reaction from the fans at an actual Raw or SmackDown houseshow or event, other than FCW events.

The two dated for two years with no complications in their relationship. They got engaged. They were married nine months later. Another nine months later, Belinda gave birth to their first children, twin girls, Abigail Joan and Bianca Jane. The two were followed by two other children a few years later, Logan Edward and Maria Anne.

AJ married too, but he and his wife didn't have kids. They didn't want any. They just had a lot of pets.

John and Trish's life was great together. They had raised a wonderful bunch of kids. When the kids were all grown up and moved out of the house, along with married, the two were happy to grow older and greyer together.


End file.
